


Ocieplenie

by Kakashi_Pitt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chess and tea, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, Snape mentors Draco
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashi_Pitt/pseuds/Kakashi_Pitt
Summary: Severus dawno już przywykł do chłodu panującego w lochach.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Severus Snape & Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Ocieplenie

**Author's Note:**

> Niezmiennie dla Charliego, który wciąż jakoś toleruje mojego starucha.  
W tle: London Grammar - _Sights_, Doughter - _Touch_
> 
> _Ocieplenie_ (pod roboczym tytułem _Smutny Staruch_ ;)) powstał jako spin-off do innego fanfika, którego niestety nie udało mi się nigdy dokończyć. Stąd kilka pobocznych wątków, które nie powinny raczej zakłócać lektury.  
Uczniowie, którzy po wojnie wracają do Hogwaru by dokończyć naukę, zostają - w myśl niwelowania podziałów i nagromadzonych uprzedzeń - przydzieleni do dormitoriów niezależnie od przynależności do czterech domów.

##### listopad

Chłodne powietrze co jakiś czas muskało delikatnie jego pochylony kark, sprawiało, że z chwili na chwilę jego dłonie i stopy traciły ciepło zyskane dzięki porannej kąpieli. W takie dni, jak ten, mroźne i wietrzne, wyraźnie dawało się wyczuć, że w lochach niemal wszystkie drzwi i lufciki – nie wspominając już o starych murach – są nieszczelne, przepuszczając z zewnątrz ziąb i pozwalając, by lodowaty wiatr przemykał do wnętrza drobnymi, trudnymi do zlokalizowania, szczelinami.  
Severus lubił ten chłód, lubił czuć go w sobie. Przez lata przywykł do zimnych, nieszczelnych murów i ogień w kominku rozpalał sporadycznie, kiedy dłonie zaczynały mu drżeć, czyniąc pismo mało czytelnym, lub gdy przeczuwał zbliżające się przeziębienie. Z pewną pobłażliwością reagował na komentarze Minerwy, skarżącej się regularnie na chłód panujący w jego komnatach – jeśli akurat odwiedzała go w nich w jakiejś pilnej sprawie – i ponawiającej propozycję zamówienia magicznych usług niwelowania przeciągów i uszczelniania. Na jego suche komentarze, sugerujące, że ciepło doprawdy nie jest mu do niczego niezbędne, Minerwa zwykła reagować dezaprobatą, kręcąc głową i spoglądając na niego z wyraźną troską.  
– Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś się udręczał, Severusie – powtarzała zwykle, po czym dawała za wygraną – przynajmniej do następnej wizyty.  
Severus zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu, jednak nie postawił kolejnego znaku na pergaminie. Pióro zawisło na moment w powietrzu, gdy mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niewielką czarna kroplę zbyt obficie zaczerpniętego atramentu formującą się na końcówce. Zanim kropla zdążyła opaść, zdobiąc kartkę kleksem – czymś, czego Severus nie znosił na swoich dokumentach bardziej nawet niż obecności niektórych uczniów we własnej klasie – mistrz eliksirów odłożył pióro i odwrócił się na krześle.  
Młody Malfoy siedział lekko zgarbiony na jego fotelu, w odległości kilku metrów. Dłonie o poobcieranych i lekko zaczerwienionych knykciach zaciskał na kolanach, jakby była to ostatnia rzecz ratująca go przed utratą równowagi i osunięciem się bezwładnie na oparcie fotela. Być może rzeczywiście tak właśnie było. Severus wciąż jeszcze doznawał pewnego zaskoczenia – uczucia dziwnego dysonansu – ilekroć spoglądał na Draco.  
W jego pamięci Malfoy wciąż jeszcze był nienagannie uczesanym i ubranym w najdroższe szaty chłopcem o nieco zbyt wyniosłym spojrzeniu. Bezmyślnym – choć bystrym – i dumnym, bezkrytycznie wpatrzonym w starego durnia, Lucjusza... W tej chwili jednak, zmarniały, wyniszczony i pozbawiony właściwego sobie szyku, wyglądał żałośnie i po prostu obco – zupełnie, jakby dopiero teraz Severus był w stanie dopatrzyć się w jego twarzy rysów, których wcześniej mógł się zaledwie domyślać.  
Okres spędzony w ukryciu i stałej gotowości do ucieczki, dokonał w nim większej zmiany, niż w zwykłych warunkach mógłby dokonać czas o wiele dłuższy niż te kilka miesięcy, jakie zdążyły minąć od wojny. Nie szło tu już nawet o fakt, że chłopak _wyglądał_ na uciekiniera – wychudłą twarz o nieco ziemistej cerze zdobiły widoczne z daleka cienie pod oczami, zaś nieco przydługie włosy – Severus pamiętał, jak wiele bezsensownej uwagi poświęcał własnym włosom Lucjusz, a zdawało się, że jego syn odziedziczył po nim tę śmieszną słabość – zmierzwione sterczały żałośnie w różnych kierunkach. To wszystko nie miało jednak większego znaczenia – to, co rzeczywiście rzucało się Severusowi w oczy, to zaskakująca pustka, jaka dawała się dostrzec w jego spojrzeniu. Odkąd dzisiejszego poranka pojawił się w zamku, zdawał się zupełnie zobojętniały. Głowę trzymał nisko, wzrok utkwił w podłodze, jakby odmawiając przyjęcia do wiadomości, że zewnętrzny świat wciąż jeszcze istnieje – i domaga się jego uczestnictwa.  
Severus nigdy nie darzył Draco zbytnią sympatią. Być może jego osąd przesłaniała żywiona latami niechęć do Lucjusza – skrywana zresztą całkiem skutecznie – być może dostrzegał w chłopcu zbyt wiele cech jego ojca. A może przyczyna leżała gdzie indziej – co Severus uświadamiał sobie stopniowo w ciągu ostatniego roku, kiedy chcąc nie chcąc, miał z chłopcem więcej do czynienia. Draco zbytnio przypominał mu _jego samego_ – młodego durnia, który zatracił się we własnych błędnych decyzjach, brnąc coraz dalej w to zatracenie, czy to ze strachu, czy może z bezmyślnego uporu. Zbyt wiele siebie dostrzegał w tym chłopcu, by móc obdarzyć go szczerą sympatią. Mógł jednak – i starał się – dać mu co innego. Nie był do końca pewien, czy ta decyzja została przez niego nieświadomie podjęta, gdy składał wieczystą przysięgę, patrząc w udręczone oczy Narcyzy, czy może jeszcze wcześniej, pod wpływem prośby Dumbledore'a... A może już na początku, w chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy wyczuł w chłopcu ten jakże dobrze znajomy lęk.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę ze skupieniem wpatrywał się w młodego Malfoya, który nie poruszył się – był tego prawie pewien – od niemal godziny, kiedy to usiadł na wskazanym przez Severusa fotelu. Jasne brwi miał ściągnięte i mężczyzna domyślał się, że jedynym, o czym Draco jest w stanie teraz myśleć jest śmierć matki i ciąg procesów sądowych, na które był ciągany przez ostatnie tygodnie. Za tymi myślami z pewnością kiełkował powoli lęk przed tym, co dopiero nadejdzie, przed własnym życiem, które nagle pozbawione najistotniejszych punktów odniesienia, musiało jawić się chłopcu jako wielka niewiadoma.  
Jak w ogóle udało mu się przeżyć spotkanie z Bellatrix Lestrange? Severus kilkukrotnie próbował wyobrazić sobie walkę, w której z ręki popleczniczki Voldemorta zginęła Narcyza Malfoy. Szaleństwo Bellatrix musiało sięgnąć zenitu, skoro wytropiła i zamordowała własną siostrę tylko dlatego, że ta wraz z rodziną wycofała się z pola walki. Lestrange zawsze była najwierniejszą służką Czarnego Pana – najwyraźniej po jego śmierci nic się nie zmieniło. Lestrange z zadziwiającą zręcznością potrafiła zagonić swoje ofiary w pułapkę, gdzie – niczym kot – mogła zabawiać się nimi bez znużenia. Ptak z przetrąconym skrzydłem potencjalnie wciąż może dostarczyć nieco rozrywki – wystarczy wypuścić go na chwilę, dać złudzenie bezpieczeństwa, pozwolić dojść do siebie. Mistrz eliksirów podejrzewał, że syn Lucjusza przeżył tylko dlatego, że Lestrange nie chciała zjeść całego swojego deseru na raz.  
Severus zmarszczył brwi. Nie był pewien, czy w zaistniałej sytuacji powinien wymusić z siebie jakieś niewiele znaczące słowa. Nigdy nie odnajdywał się w kontaktach z dziećmi, a jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że Draco miał już – Severus zmarszczył brwi, dokonując szybkich obliczeń – osiemnaście lat, należałoby uściślić, że w ogóle nie czuł się zbyt swobodnie w kontaktach z _ludźmi_. To, co innym przychodziło całkiem naturalnie, u niego wymagało ogromnych starań, z których zrezygnował już wiele lat temu.  
Wszelkie próby pocieszania wydawały mu się zresztą idiotycznym wręcz sposobem na wyciszenie własnych wyrzutów sumienia. Tak naprawdę nie istniało nic, co mogłoby faktycznie ulżyć komukolwiek w cierpieniu – nic poza mijającym czasem. Severus wiedział to z własnego doświadczenia, dlatego nie zamierzał wyszukiwać w pamięci właściwych słów, których inni używali w podobnych sytuacjach. Da chłopcu jedzenie i dach nad głowa, da mu jakieś zajęcie i czas. Tyle, ile będzie trzeba. A potem pomoże mu stanąć na własnych nogach – zmusi go, jeśli przyjdzie taka konieczność.  
Póki co wstał i podszedł do kominka. Wymruczał cicho zaklęcie, przyglądając się, jak ogień oblizuje wyschnięte klocki drewna. Zerknął krótko w stronę Draco. Przynajmniej nie zmarznie – pomyślał z roztargnieniem, po czym wrócił do biurka, by dokończyć sporządzanie listy komponentów do eliksirów, które musiał zamówić w nadchodzącym tygodniu.

Uprzedzał, że nie będzie w przeciągu kilku następnych dni jadał w Wielkiej Sali, więc skrzaty dostarczyły obiad do jego komnat. Nikt nie będzie zdziwiony – od czasu do czasu, gdy dopadał go natłok zajęć, przez kilka dni z rzędu nie pojawiał się na wspólnych posiłkach. Pogrążony w pracy potrafił praktycznie nie wychodzić z lochów, wertując zatęchłe księgi i wdychając opary kolejnych warzonych eliksirów. Gdy po tym okresie wychodził wreszcie na zewnątrz, świeże powietrze zdawało się czymś niemal bolesnym dla jego płuc, a dzienne światło wyciskało pojedyncze łzy ze zmęczonych oczu. Wówczas przez krótką chwilę czuł, jakby powrócił do życia.  
Z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem spojrzał w kierunku parujących półmisków. Niechętnie przerywał pracę. Jedzenie nigdy nie budziło w nim podobnie pozytywnych reakcji, jak u innych, których miał okazję obserwować przy stole. Było raczej mniej lub bardziej koniecznym elementem dnia, odrywającym od znacznie istotniejszych zadań. Często niezwykle uciążliwym ze względu na konieczność spożywania posiłków w Wielkiej Sali w towarzystwie całego tłumu ludzi, z których niektórzy – co bardziej wytrwali – regularnie próbowali wciągnąć go w jakąś nieistotną konwersację. Mistrz eliksirów uważał cały ten rytuał za zwykłą stratę czasu.  
Nie zaliczał jedzenia do listy przyjemności w swoim życiu. Lista ta była zresztą bardzo krótka. Przez pewien czas figurowały na niej wieczory spędzone z książką i szklanką szkockiej, jednak dostrzegając w sobie rosnące przywiązanie do tego zwyczaju, szybko niemal całkowicie go zaniechał. Nie sądził, by potrzebował przyjemności, by przetrwać. Może nawet należało by odpowiednio przeformułować to stwierdzenie, Severus dochodził bowiem czasem do wniosku, że paradoksalnie to właśnie unikanie przyjemności zapewniało mu możliwość przetrwania. Trwał przy tym nie do końca wysłowionym poglądzie z prawdziwym uporem, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest to dla niego jedyne dostępne wyjście.  
Wszelka przyjemność z czasem rodziła głód, wzrastające pragnienie, które szybko rozszerzało się na sąsiednie sfery w życiu i z czasem człowiek z niepokojem zauważał, że nie sączy już złotego płynu, by ukoić ciało, ale coś innego – coś jak samotność.  
Severus nie cierpiał z powodu samotności – czy to z wrodzonej lub nabytej skłonności do samotnictwa, czy może przywykł już do niej tak bardzo, że przestała być czymś, co mógłby choćby dostrzec w swoim życiu. Miał jednak świadomość, że pewne emocje – którym z początku tak trudno było stawić czoła, a które w końcu udało mu się niemal wyprzeć z własnej świadomości – czają się wciąż dosłownie o krok. O krok od przyjemności.  
Niechętnie odłożył pióro i podszedł do stołu, na którym parowały dwa półmiski z zupą. Odwrócił się, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
– Draco – na dźwięk swojego imienia chłopak podniósł na niego lekko zdziwione spojrzenie. Przez krótką chwilę sprawiał wrażenie osoby wybudzonej ze złego snu, szybko jednak na jego twarz powrócił wyraz obojętności. Mimo to wstał, prostując plecy, i równym krokiem podszedł do stołu. Doskonale wytresowany przez matkę – pomyślał mężczyzna cierpko.  
Severus usiadł przy stole, sięgając po srebrną łyżkę. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę. Nie sądził, by w tym przypadku mógł ją kiedykolwiek poczuć. Rozmowa z Draco musiała w końcu otrzeć się o to, do czego obaj najchętniej nigdy by nie wracali. Miał jednak świadomość, że pewne rzeczy musiały zostać powiedziane i niejasne przeświadczenie, że jest to jego _obowiązek_. Na szczęście w sferze obowiązków, powinności i winności mężczyzna funkcjonował całkiem sprawnie – wyznaczały one oś jego życia, linię po której jednej stronie panował mrok, po drugiej zaś bliżej niesprecyzowane odkupienie.  
Skupił się na obiedzie, odganiając pełne niepokoju myśli. Nie na długo jednak, gdyż siedzący naprzeciwko Draco zanurzył łyżkę w gorącej zupie, po czym zamarł, wpatrując się zmęczonym spojrzeniem w unoszącą się parę. Severus kontynuował posiłek, bacznie mu się przyglądając.  
Chłopak powinien być gdzieś indziej. Z kimś innym. Mistrz eliksirów rozważał przez jakiś czas poproszenie Minerwy o opiekę nad nim, jednak kobieta żywiła do Draco zbyt wiele żalu. Sam fakt, że przystała na propozycję Severusa, by złożyć w imieniu młodego Malfoya wniosek do ministerstwa o rodzaj aresztu domowego na terenie Hogwartu i tym samym uchronić go przed odesłaniem wraz z ojcem do Azkabanu – sam ten fakt świadczył o tym, że i ona odczuwa wobec niego pewne wyrzuty sumienia. Nie mógł jednak wymagać od niej aż tyle. Koniec końców to on był za chłopaka odpowiedzialny przez ostatni rok, nie mógł teraz tak po prostu zacząć umywać od tego ręce.  
Draco wyglądał jak cień samego siebie. Cienie pod oczami i zapadnięte policzki nadawały mu niemal upiornego wyglądu. Severusowi prawie było go żal. Obserwował, jak blondyn nabiera kawałek marchewki, jakby z zamiarem uniesienia go do ust, jednak przez jego twarz przebiegł nagły grymas i łyżka z powrotem zanurzyła się w zupie. Powtórzył to samo dwukrotnie, po czym najwyraźniej zrezygnował, wpatrując się ciężkim wzrokiem w stół.  
– Jedz. Musisz coś jeść – polecił Severus sucho. Chciał dodać, że po kilku kęsach, których przełknięcie wydaje się niemożliwością, kolejne nabierają smaku rutyny. Że zmuszenie się do jedzenia uwalnia od nieznośnych, pełnych niepokoju spojrzeń, jakimi potrafią obdarzać ludzie, którzy z niezrozumiałych powodów czują się zobligowani do tego, by czuć się odpowiedzialni za czyjeś życie, zdrowie, a nawet stan ducha. Zacisnął wargi w milczeniu.  
– Nie sądzę, bym coś musiał – odparł Draco chłodno i uniósł na mężczyznę wzrok pełen wyższości. Severus doskonale znał to spojrzenie – Lucjusz obdarzał go nim regularnie.  
Bardzo dobrze, pomyślał z irytacją. Niech chłopak zagłodzi się na śmierć.  
Westchnął bezgłośnie, przywołując się do porządku. Nie mógł pozwolić, by jego złość na Lucjusza przysłoniła mu pole widzenia. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, jeżeli chciał pomóc Draco. Spojrzał posępnie na blondyna, który zaciskał szczęki, co jakiś czas mrużąc oczy, jakby nawiedzały go jakieś bolesne myśli, którym nie chciał ulegać – nie przy stole, w obecności Severusa. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. O ile łatwiej byłoby mu pomóc chłopakowi, gdyby wiedział, co tak naprawdę działo się pod tą jasną czupryną. Gdyby mógł dojść, z czego wynikała niechęć Draco i jak mógł się do niego przebić.  
Mistrz eliksirów mógł się opierać tylko na własnej intuicji, a więc na zmyśle, któremu ufał zdecydowanie najmniej, jeśli nie wcale. Poleganie na węchu i smaku kilkukrotnie uchroniło go przed niechybnym zatruciem – które siłą rzeczy wliczało się w ryzyko zawodowe – nie narzekał też na swój wzrok, który nigdy nie wymagał od niego noszenia okularów. Słuch rzeczywiście pogorszył mu się nieznacznie w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat, zasadniczo jednak nie mógł narzekać. Nigdy jednak nie lubił polegać na intuicji, nie zawierzając jej do końca i nie traktując jako podstawy dla podejmowanych decyzji. Jedyna osoba, której przeczuciom był w stanie kiedykolwiek zawierzyć, był Albus Dumbledore. Ale te czasy oczywiście minęły już bezpowrotnie, do czego sam – _nota bene_ właśnie zawierzając intuicji dyrektora – się przyczynił.  
Jego własne przeczucia podpowiadały mu jednak w tej chwili, że przedstawione przez niego samego przed Wizengamotem zeznania dotyczące młodego Malfoya nie mijały się z prawdą. Na tyle, na ile mógł poznać chłopca w ubiegłych latach – pomimo przejawianego przezeń wyraźnego oporu wobec bycia poznanym – mógł z pełnym przekonaniem twierdzić, że chłopak nie odziedziczył podłej natury swego ojca. Jeśli już doszukiwać się podobieństw rodzinnych, zdecydowanie bardziej przypominał matkę. Niestety pośród jej cech była również pewna miękka bezwolność, która nie pozwalała jej nigdy stawić czoła szalonym pomysłom Lucjusza, uratować siebie, czy choćby syna.  
Severus sam znał tę bezsilność, znał dobrze jej konsekwencje. Znał też zacietrzewienie, które nie pozwala wycofać się w ostatniej chwili z błędnie podjętych decyzji, znał wstyd – wiecznego, niezmiennego towarzysza, będącego konsekwencją owej bezsilności. Dlatego pomimo wewnętrznego oporu i niechęci do chłopaka, planował zrobić to, co należy. Jak również dlatego, że wstyd nigdy tak naprawdę nie malał. Zostawiony sam sobie, zaniedbany mógł jednak wzrastać, piąć się i kłębić. Severus plewił i podcinał swój wstyd każdego dnia, zmagając się wciąż od nowa z konsekwencjami dawnych decyzji. Draco był kolejnym powodem do wstydu – nieodratowany dzieciak, kolejny zatracony przez nieuwagę lub niemoc tych, którzy powinni mieć nad nim pieczę – Severus był przecież jedną z tych osób.  
Tylko dlaczego chłopak był taki cichy? Severus, znając jego temperament, spodziewał się wybuchów złości i rozpaczy, nieco teatralnego, niesmacznego dramatyzmu – czegokolwiek. Milczenie Draco i jego otępiały wzrok zbijały go z tropu. Nie mógł na to zareagować w żadem znany sobie sposób.  
Spojrzał na blondyna zmęczony. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Odesłanie chłopaka do więzienia nie wchodziło w grę. Byłby już całkiem stracony dla świata – mimo wyjątkowo krótkiego wyroku, jaki otrzymał ze względu na wszystkie towarzyszące okoliczności. Snape miał niejasne przeczucie, że choćby chwila spędzona w Azkabanie złamałaby chłopaka i nie pozwoliłaby mu już nigdy podnieść czoła. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł na to pozwolić. Musiał sam przejąć za niego odpowiedzialność, choćby na krótki czas. Nie wiedział tylko, _jak_. Gdyby wiedział, co dzieje się teraz w jego głowie...  
Pod wpływem impulsu sięgnął przed siebie, zanurzając się na moment w lepkiej plątaninie bólu i lęku zmieszanej z obrazami, których – Severus był o tym przekonany – nikt w tak młodym wieku nie powinien mieć przed oczami. Był naprawdę delikatny. Nie bez powodu to jego Albus wyznaczył swego czasu na nauczyciela oklumencji dla Pottera. Mistrz eliksirów znał się na czytaniu cudzych dusz – tak długo, jak nie chodziło o jego własną, był w tym prawdziwym mistrzem. Mimo to chłopak podskoczył jak oparzony, unosząc głowę i patrząc na mężczyznę z wściekłością i nieskrywaną odrazą.  
– Czy ty właśnie..? Wynoś się! Jak śmiesz?! – warknął, odchylając się do tyłu.  
Severus westchnął niezauważalnie. Oczywiście, to było lekkomyślne. Nie spodziewał się, że jego wtargnięcie zostanie zauważone, a przecież mógł się domyślić, że Lucjusz nauczy swego syna skrywać przed Czarnym Panem swoją niechęć, każdy przejaw braku lojalności i lęk. Mężczyzna spróbował zignorować wściekłe spojrzenie chłopaka. Odsunął pustą miskę i powoli, biorąc głębszy wdech, odchylił się na oparcie krzesła.  
– Będziesz spał na leżance. Tutaj. Bym miał na ciebie oko – stwierdził bez związku.  
– A jak będę szedł się odlać, będziesz chodził razem ze mną? – Malfoy założył ręce i spojrzał na niego wyzywająco. Był wściekły. Z tym Severus mógł sobie poradzić.  
– Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym nie być zmuszonym do takiej ostateczności. – Wykrzywił się mimowolnie. Czuł się coraz bardziej przyparty do muru. Czy nie próbował właśnie pomóc chłopakowi? Czy nie robił wszystkiego dla _jego_ dobra? Więc dlaczego oprócz całej biurokracji, musiał toczyć bój jeszcze z nim samym?  
– I co niby mam tutaj robić całymi dniami? – Draco zatoczył ręką łuk w powietrzu. Severus zacisnął na moment zęby, próbując stłumić wzrastający gniew.  
– Proponowałbym coś przydatnego. Dla odmiany – odparł cierpko. – Książki. _Nauka_.  
Chłopak prychnął pod nosem, sprawiając, że mistrz eliksirów zacisnął szczęki ze złości. Gdzieś nagle wyparowało odczuwane jeszcze przed chwilą współczucie wobec chłopaka. W obliczu jego arogancji i głupoty Severus czuł tylko irytację i chęć wyrzucenia go za drzwi.  
– Nauka? Jakbym miał jakiekolwiek szanse, żeby...  
– O tym zadecyduje dyrektor McGonagall – przerwał mu chłodno Snape.  
– Tak, jakby ta stara krowa mogła...  
– _Uważaj na słowa_ – warknął mężczyzna, nagle pochylając się w jego stronę z wyraźną groźbą w oczach. Chłopak posunął się za daleko. Był tu tylko dzięki Minerwie i jej staraniom, tylko dzięki niej uniknął zamknięcia w ciemnej, wilgotnej celi. Do której wciąż jeszcze mógł trafić. Severus mógł o to zadbać.  
Malfoy zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.  
– Dlaczego? Co mi zrobisz? Odejmiesz punkty? – wysyczał. – Oddasz mnie ministerstwu? Proszę bardzo, przynajmniej nie będę musiał oglądać waszych krzywych mord!  
Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział. Podniósł się ciężko z krzesła i powolnym krokiem okrążył stół. Usłyszał głośne plaśnięcie, zanim zorientował się, że w ogóle uniósł rękę. Draco pochylił głowę, przykładając dłoń do policzka.  
Nieznośny gówniarz – pomyślał Severus, wracając do biurka, gdzie czekała na niego przerwana praca. Aż wrzał od wściekłości, czuł jednak, że wkrótce przez jej grubą warstwę przebiją się wyrzuty sumienia. Szybko odwrócił swoją uwagę, zatapiając się w obliczeniach. 

Doprawdy, chłopak marnował zastraszające ilości wody. Severus zazwyczaj wchodził pod prysznic dosłownie na dwie minuty – czas wystarczający do namydlenia całego ciała i spłukania go letnią wodą. Draco siedział już niemal kwadrans pod gorącym strumieniem (gdy wychodził z łazienki kłęby pary buchały z niewielkiego pomieszczenia, wywołując w Severusie lekki niepokój o stojące na pobliskiej półce księgi, które choć przetrwały praktycznie bez uszczerbku całe dziesięciolecia, teraz w pobliżu młodego Malfoya mogłyby zawilgnąć i zniszczeć w przeciągu kilku tygodni). Z jakiegoś powodu tak bezmyślne marnowanie zarówno wody, jak i czasu budziło w Severusie irytację, z którą starał się walczyć, na rozmaite sposoby odwracając uwagę od dźwięków dobiegających z łazienki. Tym razem musiał też stawić czoło czemuś innemu. Miarowy plusk nie zagłuszał do końca szlochu Draco, który w ciszy komnat Severusa docierał do uszu mężczyzny niczym spotęgowany jakimś ponurym zaklęciem.  
Mistrz eliksirów zacisnął palce na okładce książki, na której nie mógł skupić uwagi od dłuższego czasu. To samo zdarzyło się dwa dni temu. W takich chwilach myśli zaczynały wirować w jego głowie, bolesne obrazy natarczywie powracały pod powieki. Zbyt mało dystansu. Musi podejść do tego nieco bardziej metodycznie. Mimowolnie zerknął na wiszący na ścianie pożółkły kalendarz. Da chłopcu jeszcze dwa dni na bezsilność i pogrążanie się w żalu. Trzeciego dnia, jeśli będzie trzeba, siłą wyciągnie go z łazienki za uszy.  
Po dłuższej chwili, którą Severus spędził wpatrując się tępo w pożółkły róg książki, drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się powoli. Mężczyzna skrzywił się lekko, podążając wzrokiem za kłębami pary sunącymi leniwie w kierunku regału, po czym zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej, na widok Draco. Chłopak najwyraźniej zapomniał swojej piżamy, nie wydawał się jednak tym speszony – owinięty w biodrach ręcznikiem, wciąż mokry i na bosaka, wyszedł z łazienki, pozostawiając na parkiecie wilgotne ślady stóp. Nie skierował się jednak ku swojej pryczy, ale ruszył powoli, niczym lunatyk, w stronę starszego mężczyzny. Przystanął tuż przed nim i Severus był w stanie dostrzec z tej odległości kroplę wody, która połączywszy się z kilkoma innymi, zsunęła się leniwie wzdłuż jego uda, by na chwilę zatrzymać się nad kolanem. Uniósł pytający wzrok na twarz młodego Malfoya, która jednak okazała się dlań zupełnie nieczytelna. Chłopak zmrużył lekko oczy i przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę.  
Severus powoli zamknął książkę, na co blondyn drgnął nieznacznie, zaciskając szczęki.  
– Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytał mężczyzna, słysząc, że jego głos brzmi chrapliwie, nieco nerwowo i karcąc się za to w duchu. Mógł się przecież spodziewać, że zaproszenie tego gówniarza pod własny dach zwiastuje tylko kłopoty.  
– A ty? – odparł Malfoy wyzywająco, a przez jego twarz, wciąż lekko zaczerwienioną od płaczu, przemknął wyraz lekkiej pogardy. Mistrz eliksirów nie mógł wyczuć, czy była ona skierowana do niego, czy może chłopak próbował ukarać za coś samego siebie.  
– Ubierz się. – Westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem. Cała sytuacja wydała mu się niesmaczna. W dodatku, gdyby ktokolwiek przyłapał ich w tym momencie, miałby poważne kłopoty.  
– Zastanawiałem się... – zaczął Draco, ignorując polecenie. Kilka kropel spłynęło po jego brzuchu, zatapiając się w brzegu ręcznika. Severus dostrzegł, że chłopak ma gęsią skórkę i ledwo powstrzymuje się od drżenia. – Zastanawiałem się, co cię skłoniło do tego wszystkiego. Narażasz własną reputację, zapraszasz mnie do siebie – jedzenie, szachy – w ustach Draco każde z tych słów brzmiało jak obelga – Potrzebujesz trochę młodej, świeżej krwi? Chcesz sobie wyhodować małego cherubina? _Zawsze_ będę twoim dłużnikiem, prawda?  
– Ubierz się – warknął Severus, zaciskając palce na grzbiecie książki. Czuł się sparaliżowany, przyparty do muru. Doprawdy, co ten chłopak sobie wyobrażał? Miał ochotę zerwać się na równe nogi i wyjść z pomieszczenia. Jednak wiązałoby się to z dotknięciem młodego, mokrego ciała, a być może potwierdziłby tym samym niedorzeczne podejrzenia chłopaka.  
– Nie widziałem cię nigdy z kobietą, Severusie, zawsze byłeś tym starym, zaniedbanym facetem z lochów, śmierdzącym zielem kwastnika i nieszczęściem. O _to_ ci chodzi?  
Severus przymknął oczy, czując nagłą falę wściekłości i nie chcąc dać jej ujścia. Bezczelny gnojek, doskonała kopia Lucjusza. Uniósł powieki dopiero po chwili, gdy miał już pewność, że panuje nad sobą. Uniósł się, odpychając chłopaka i zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do regału, gdzie odstawił książkę. Wiedział, że tego wieczoru nie uda mu się już skupić na lekturze.  
Głupi dzieciaku – warknął, nie odwracając się, po czym ruszył do swojej sypialni. Miał stanowczo dość. Żałował wpuszczenia Draco pod własny dach, żałował wzięcia za niego odpowiedzialności.  
Żałował tylu rzeczy, a pośród nich – pomimo upływu czasu – wciąż najbardziej żałował śmierci Lily. Ale o tym przecież chłopak nie mógł wiedzieć.

– Wypuść mnie natychmiast! – krzyk Draco dobiegł go z gabinetu przez otwarte drzwi. Zatopiony w pracy nawet nie dosłyszał, że chłopak opuścił jego prywatne komnaty i najwyraźniej zdał sobie właśnie sprawę, że rzucone na wyjściowe drzwi zaklęcie nie pozwoli mu wysunąć choćby palca na korytarz. Severus westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, nasłuchując zbliżających się ciężkich kroków, a następnie trzaśnięcia najbliższymi drzwiami.  
Merlinie, to naprawdę była pomyłka.  
– Czego ode mnie chcesz, Severusie? – wydyszał chłopak z wściekłością, stając za jego plecami.  
Zaczęli zwracać się do siebie po imieniu jeszcze w szeregach śmierciożerców, a mimo to mistrz eliksirów wciąż miewał odruch by poprawiać go słowami "panie profesorze". Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na rozgniewaną twarz blondyna.  
– Dlaczego tu jestem? Wypuść mnie! – krzyknął Draco w jakimś niezrozumiałym dla Severusa ataku paniki. Mężczyzna powoli odłożył pióro do kałamarza i wstał, powoli zwracając się ku młodemu Malfoy'owi. Co za szczęście, że chłopak nie należał do tych wyrostków, którzy w pewnym momencie swojego życia wystrzelali w górę, górując znacznie nad rówieśnikami i rzucając się w oczy już z daleka. Był od Severusa niższy niemal o głowę, a to dawało mężczyźnie komfort patrzenia na niego z góry. Z tej perspektywy zmierzył go zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem.  
– Czy to naprawdę tak skomplikowane, Draco? Muszę ci wszystko wyłuszczyć, ponieważ twój mózg nie jest w stanie sam tego przeanalizować? Jesteś tutaj, bo _nie ma_ dla ciebie innego miejsca. Oczywiście możesz, jeśli sobie zażyczysz, wylądować w Azkabanie razem z ojcem. Albo w ziemi, jeśli twoja ciotka wywęszy cię gdzieś poza Hogwartem. Masz więc dokładnie trzy opcje. Wsmakuj się w nie dobrze, żebyś przypadkiem nie przegapił okazji swojego życia – wysyczał, dostrzegając, jak furia znika stopniowo z twarzy Draco, zastąpiona wyraźnym nieszczęściem.  
– W porządku. Wybieram trzecią opcję.  
Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się kwaśno.  
– Nie.  
– Dlaczego? Co ci zależy? – zapytał młody Malfoy już nieco spokojniej, choć jego głos wciąż jeszcze drżał lekko, a wzrok zaczął omijać twarz mężczyzny. – Nigdy nie chciałeś być w to wplątany. Moja matka... cała ta sytuacja cię do tego zmusiła. Teraz masz szansę się z tego wycofać.  
Severus westchnął, przymykając na moment powieki. Słowa chłopaka budziły w nim lekki niepokój, czuł bowiem silną pokusę, by im ulec – była to pokusa, która pojawiała się w wielu momentach w jego życiu, dotyczyła tak wielu różnych spraw, a jednak zawsze wiązała się z ucieczką, wyparciem i zaszyciem się w samotnictwie z dala od ludzi, z dala od niebezpieczeństw, choćby były to fikcyjne niebezpieczeństwa, które Severus sam projektował z lęku przed otwarciem się na kogokolwiek. Od wielu, wielu lat nie uległ ani jednej takiej pokusie – jeśli nie liczyć tych drobnych sytuacji, w których po prostu wycofywał się z kontaktu, co jednak nie miało przecież znaczenia, ani wpływu na szerszy bieg wydarzeń, jedynie na niezmienność jego własnych wieczorów, do których niezmienności zdążył już dawno przywyknąć. Nie zamierzał ulegać teraz, gdy czuł się niemal dobrze we własnej skórze (choć to "niemal" zawsze dźwięczało gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy), gdy tyle spraw ułożyło się we właściwy sposób, tyle decyzji zostało podjętych właściwie. Albus, gdyby wciąż żył, pewnie nie skomentowałby tego w żaden sposób, choć z pewnością dostrzegłby jego rozdarcie, zawsze je dostrzegał, stary wariat. O tak, Albus zrobiłby wszystko, by chłopak wyszedł na prostą.  
– Gdy zorientuję się, że można ci na tyle zaufać, dostaniesz pozwolenie na przemieszczanie się po całej szkole. Chwilowo chcę cię mieć stale na oku, ponieważ nie spodziewam się po tobie niczego dobrego – stwierdził mężczyzna sucho, po czym na myśl o Albusie zreflektował się. – Chwilowo. Jesteś... wciąż rozedrgany.  
Draco uniósł brew z kpiną.  
– Rozedrgany – powtórzył, jakby to słowo obudziło w nim nagłe rozbawienie. Pokręcił głową, najwyraźniej próbując odgonić jakieś bolesne myśli, po czym wyprostował się i spojrzał Severusowi w oczy. – Dlaczego to robisz? Czego chcesz... ode mnie?  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.  
– Czego chcę? – powtórzył, marszcząc brwi. – Na Merlina, na pewno nie tego, byś paradował nago po moim mieszkaniu, sprawdzając, czy rzucę się na ciebie jak zwierzę. Nie wydaje mi się, by któryś z nas tego potrzebował.  
Chłopak zacisnął wargi, a na jego policzki wystąpił lekki rumieniec.  
– To... – przymknął na moment oczy. – To już sobie wyjaśniliśmy – stwierdził rzeczowo, po czym niepodziewanie prychnął śmiechem. Severus przyglądał mu się w zdumieniu. Naprawdę zaczynał podejrzewać, że chłopak ma nierówno pod sufitem. Niemniej na widok przelotnego uśmiechu goszczącego na jego twarzy poczuł – niespodziewanie dla siebie samego – prawdziwą ulgę. Młody Malfoy szybko jednak spoważniał i oklapł, jakby ta chwila wesołości wyssała z niego wszystkie siły.  
– Ale to nie odpowiada na moje pytanie.  
– W tej chwili razem z profesor McGonagall czynimy starania, żebyś nie musiał trafić do Azkabanu. Prawdopodobnie otrzymasz wyrok w zawieszeniu, który może ulec skróceniu, jeśli wykażesz się chęcią do współpracy. – Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym kontynuował. – Chcę... oczekuję, że będziesz współpracował.  
Z ulgą dostrzegł, że Draco uważnie słucha jego słów, po ataku paniki nie było ani śladu. Przypomniał sobie te kilka rozmów, jakie odbyli w ciągu ostatniego roku, gdy Severus, jeszcze pod maską śmierciożercy, starał się utrzymać chłopca przy życiu – i przy zdrowych zmysłach. Najwyraźniej nie poszło mu tak źle, skoro stali tu obaj, żywi, stopniowo dochodząc do porozumienia.  
Po chwili namysłu blondyn skinął lekko głową.  
– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego chce ci się w to bawić – zaczął nieco sceptycznym tonem. – Przysięga wieczysta nie mogła sięgać tak daleko...  
Severus poruszył się ze zniecierpliwieniem, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
– Ale... tak, wykażę chęci. Wszystkie, jakie mam – stwierdził chłopak, odwracając się i lekko zgarbiony kierując w stronę swojego tymczasowego posłania. – Nie spodziewaj się ich zbyt wiele.

##### styczeń

Mężczyzna rozglądnął się po gabinecie. Jego uwadze nie umknął nowy lniany obrus skrywający odrapany blat wiekowego stolika, ani nowy imbryczek i komplet filiżanek, jaki zastąpił stary zestaw Albusa. Jasną porcelanę przecinał delikatny wzór roślinny. Severus przez krótką chwilę wpatrywał się w drobne kwiaty, próbując przywołać w myślach ich nazwę, jednak nieskutecznie.  
Z każdą wizytą czujnie wychwytywał wszystkie nowe elementy wystroju. Nowe obicie fotela, storczyk na parapecie, niewielki zegar o eleganckim cyferblacie w zastępstwie starego z kukułką. Wszystko odpowiednio wyważone, dobrane ze smakiem. Mężczyzna spojrzał znów na wzór zdobiący filiżanki i imbryczek. Jedynie spodeczek, na którym piętrzyły się kostki brązowego cukru, zdawał się nie pasować do całej reszty i Severus domyślił się, że z jakiegoś powodu Minerwa postanowiła zachować go jako pamiątkę po byłym dyrektorze.  
Najwyraźniej zbyt długo wpatrywał się w zastawę, gdyż kobieta odchrząknęła lekko zmieszana, po czym uniosła czajniczek i wprawnie zaczęła napełniać przeznaczoną dla niego filiżankę.  
– Komplet Albusa był już mocno wyszczerbiony – stwierdziła, jakby tłumacząc się z zakupu, czy też może z pozbycia się rzeczy Dumbledore'a. Przy tych słowach jej dłoń na chwilę zacisnęła się mocniej na uchu czajniczka. Severus przyglądał się kilku żyłkom uwidocznionym na jej dłoni, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy dałyby się wygładzić, gdyby przejechał po nich palcami.  
– Jak idzie ci z Draco Malfoyem? – spytała niespodziewanie, kierując jego uwagę na inne tory. Odchrząknął zaskoczony.  
– Jest nieco... nieokrzesany. To oczywiście nic nowego, a jednak wciąż potrafi mnie zaskoczyć. Mimo to... jestem dobrej myśli. – Severus miał nadzieję, że nie da się wyczuć wahania w jego głosie. Kobieta spojrzała na niego badawczo, po czym skinęła głową.  
Przejechał palcem po krzywiźnie uszka od filiżanki, którą Minerwa postawiła przed nim na niewielkim talerzyku. Obok filiżanki znalazły się także dwie kostki cukru w kształcie rąbów. Severus nigdy nie słodził i wiedział, że kobieta doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Niezmiennie jednak odnajdywał na swoim spodku te dwie kostki.  
Powoli cały gabinet dyrektorski nabierał nowego, mniej ekscentrycznego, a bardziej wyważonego i eleganckiego charakteru. Severus nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu się to nie podoba. Najwyraźniej Minerwa stopniowo adaptowała się do swojej nowej roli. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie propozycji, jaką kobieta złożyła mu niedługo po wojnie. Oczywiście, że ją odrzucił. Nie mógł być dyrektorem, nie miał już sił, by znów brać na siebie tak wielką odpowiedzialność, nie miał tyle cierpliwości do dzieci, by rzeczywiście móc im się przysłużyć w tej roli. Z drugiej strony Minerwa zdawała się wprost stworzona do tej funkcji, a ostatnie miesiące tylko to potwierdziły. Tylko dzięki niej szkoła zdołała w tak krótkim czasie wrócić do pełni funkcjonalności, na powrót ożywając wszechobecnym gwarem, którego Severus tak nie znosił i bez którego mury starego gmachu wydawały mu się tak przygnębiająco puste.  
– Jest dla ciebie przesyłka z ministerstwa. Z działu walki z przestępczością, podejrzewam, że to od Edwina.  
Severus przyjął podaną mu kopertę.  
– Jest coś, o czym powinnam wiedzieć? Ostatnio wymieniacie sporo informacji.  
– Zapewniam cię, że jeśli dowiem się czegoś konkretnego, będziesz pierwszą osobą, do której przyjdę. Póki co to tylko różne teorie i domysły. Masz wystarczająco wiele na głowie, żebym jeszcze zasypywał cię plotkami.  
Minerwa westchnęła, na chwilę opierając brodę na dłoni i spojrzała na niego z wyraźnie zmęczonym uśmiechem.  
– Naprawdę cieszę się, że tu jesteś, Severusie. I że możesz zająć się tym wszystkim. Że też masz wciąż na to siły! Rzeczywiście, gdybym miała jeszcze przejąć te obowiązki – a prawda jest taka, że powinnam, nie kręć głową, to powinna być _moja_ praca – Hogwart chyba szybko miałby znów do zaoferowania wolny etat.  
Severus odchylił się lekko na oparcie fotela.  
– Proszę cię, Minerwo, fakt, że zgodziłaś się przejąć to stanowisko był dla mnie absolutnym wybawieniem. Jestem gotów podjąć się każdego obowiązku, byleby tylko utrzymać _status quo_. Jeśli jest coś co mógłbym zrobić, po prostu daj mi znać.  
– Właściwie jest jedna rzecz. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i ręka Severusa zawisła w powietrzu razem z filiżanką. Minerwa uśmiechała się zawsze z lekkim przekąsem, jakby doskonale znała myśli swojego rozmówcy i tylko kwitowała je pobłażliwym, przyzwalającym spojrzeniem.  
– Nic nie zrelaksowałoby mnie tak, jak mała partyjka warcabów.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem, pociągając łyka gorzkiej herbaty. Wolał jej smak od tej, którą częstował go zawsze Albus, choć nie potrafiłby wskazać gatunku zaparzonych liści.  
– Z radością – stwierdził zupełnie szczerze, odstawiając filiżankę na talerzyk. – A jutro uwarzę ci trochę eliksiru nasennego. Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie sypiała ostatnio najlepiej.  
Minerwa uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się cierpko – zupełnie, jakby karciła jednego ze swoich uczniów – co uświadomiło mu, że nie wyraził się zbyt szczęśliwie. Spróbował odszukać w umyśle jakąś uwagę, czy komplement, który uratowałby sytuację, jednak odnalazł tylko pustkę i bezsilność, jaka zawsze ogarniała go pod wpływem tego kpiącego uśmiechu. Zerknął mimowolnie w kierunku portretu Albusa, ale ten drzemał – jak zwykle, gdy był naprawdę potrzebny.  
– Będę bardzo wdzięczna.  
– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – wymamrotał Severus nieco zakłopotany.

Severus przesunął gońca na planszy i podniósł wzrok, obserwując twarz Draco, próbując wyczytać z niej, czy chłopak dostrzegł już, że od przegranej dzieli go najwyżej siedem ruchów. Mistrz eliksirów nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio grał z kimś innym w szachy. Prawdopodobnie była to jakaś partia rozegrana z Albusem w zaciszu jego gabinetu. Wydawało się to tak odległe w czasie.  
Minerwa – jeden z najpotężniejszych umysłów, jakie znał – potrafiła pokonać go dosłownie w kilka minut, pozostałe cierpliwie poświęcając na obserwację jego bezowocnych prób zmiany tego, co nieuniknione. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak wolała warcaby – grę, którą Severus uważał za płaską i dość przewidywalną, choć i w niej rzadko zdarzało mu się pokonać swoją doświadczoną przeciwniczkę – stąd też mistrz eliksirów delektował się w tej chwili przesunięciem każdej figury. Młody Malfoy nie był złym graczem, brakowało mu jednak doświadczenia i fantazji, dlatego Severus, chcąc przedłużyć tę pierwszą od dawna partię, grał nieco na zwłokę, unikając najprostszych rozwiązań, celowo popełniając błędy, by później z nie lada wysiłkiem ponownie zdobywać przewagę na planszy. Jednocześnie kątem oka nie bez rozbawienia obserwował zacięcie na twarzy chłopaka, ściągające się brwi i palce postukujące nerwowo w oparcie fotela.  
Draco w końcu pochylił się i przesunął wieżę. Dobry ruch, nie najlepszy z możliwych, ale całkiem dobry.  
– Jutro zdejmę zaklęcie z drzwi, będziesz mógł pójść do biblioteki – mruknął Severus niby mimochodem, w rzeczywistości jednak bacznie przyglądał się swojemu podopiecznemu. Z jakiegoś powodu było to interesujące – obserwowanie toczonych przez niego wewnętrznych zmagań, wątpliwości, wychwytywania ledwo widocznych oznak speszenia, czy skrywanej radości. Dopatrywanie się tego, co Draco usilnie starał się przed nim ukryć było jak gra – w której nie miał już tak miażdżącej przewagi jak w szachach – i dawało mu pewną satysfakcję.  
Z początku obecność chłopaka drażniła go. Nie przywykł do ciągłego towarzystwa drugiego człowieka i ta nagła konieczność stykania się z kimś niemal na każdym kroku przez pierwsze dni wzbudzała w nim irytację i pełen frustracji niepokój. Draco, pozbawiony innych zajęć niż czytanie książek i bezowocne przeglądanie podręczników, często po prostu mu się przyglądał lub też krążył po pomieszczeniu, lustrując każdy najmniejszy przedmiot dostępny jego oczom. Mężczyzna czuł się osaczony, a nieustanna obserwacja chwilami krępowała go do tego stopnia, że na kilka godzin przenosił się z pracą do sypialni, gdzie zgarbiony i pozbawiony dobrego światła przeklinał w duchu swoją decyzję o przejęciu opieki nad chłopakiem.  
Z czasem jednak przywykł do jego obecności, zwłaszcza, że Draco nie był gościem absorbującym zbyt wiele uwagi. Niezagadnięty głównie milczał, wydawało się też, że pogodził się, przynajmniej chwilowo, ze swoją sytuacją. Severus początkowo obawiał się przecież, że będzie zmuszony toczyć nieustające batalie, wysłuchiwać co chwila obelg i przekleństw, jednak chłopak najwyraźniej poszedł po rozum do głowy i dał za wygraną.  
Draco oderwał wzrok od planszy i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Najwyraźniej przez tych siedem tygodni do tego stopnia przywykł do swojego aresztu, że wiadomość wydała mu się czymś niespodziewanym.  
– Mam już dość biegania po książki dla ciebie. Zwłaszcza, że niestety z jakiegoś powodu unikasz wartościowej literatury – mruknął Severus szybko, obawiając się podziękowania. Oczywiście, jak zwykle w przypadku tego chłopaka, przeliczył się.  
Młody Malfoy zmierzył go znużonym wzrokiem.  
– Chcę wyjść na zewnątrz. Od dwóch miesięcy nie miałem w płucach świeżego powietrza.  
– Po jednym kroku na raz – uciął mężczyzna i przesunął gońca – _Szach_.  
– Dostanę tu astmy. Albo gruźlicy – westchnął Draco z ledwie wyczuwalną irytacją, przesuwając króla w bezpieczne, jak mu się zdawało, miejsce. Zamyślił się przez moment, po czym jego wargi drgnęły lekko, w tłumionym uśmiechu. – A tuż przed śmiercią wytnę ci jakiś numer. Jako wyraz mojej wdzięczności.  
– Doprawdy? – Severus uniósł brew, uśmiechając się kąśliwie. – _Szach_.  
Draco spojrzał na planszę lekko zaskoczony i zmarszczył brwi.  
– Coś wymyślę. To będzie mroczne i brudne – stwierdził jakby mimochodem, nie odrywając wzroku od figur. – I z pewnością będzie się wiązało z twoim zamiłowaniem do wiązania ludzi...  
– Z moim zamiłowaniem do czego?  
– Tak, ćwicz tę minę niewiniątka – mruknął Draco, machając zachęcająco ręką, po czym znów przesunął króla. – Przyda ci się, gdy znajdą mnie nagiego w twojej sypia...  
– Szach mat – przerwał mu szybko Severus, czując, że jest już za stary na podobne przekomarzania. Tym bardziej, że nie uważał wcale, by jego samotniczy tryb życia i słaba orientacja w kwestii kontaktów międzyludzkich były faktycznie czymś zabawnym i nadawały się na temat do żartów. Nie przyznałby przed nikim, że mimo wszystko jednak podobne złośliwości Draco cieszą go, oznaczały bowiem, że chłopak odzyskiwał powoli dawną butę.  
– Hm. No dobrze. Niech będzie biblioteka – westchnął Draco, spoglądając z rezygnacją na własne figury oddające hołd białemu królowi.

##### marzec

Pochylony nad kociołkiem, kątem oka obserwował Draco zmagającego się z łykowatą łodygą łopianu pajęczynowatego. Chłopak miał zwinne ręce i trzeba było mu przyznać, że potrafi być skrupulatny. Szybko się uczył, pod warunkiem, że był chwalony. Severus, przyzwyczajony do skuteczności motywowania uczniów metodą wywierania presji i wytykania błędów – tych związanych z warzeniem eliksirów, jak i tych nieco bardziej... osobistych – z trudem przestawił się na nowy tryb oparty na suchych i dość lakonicznych wyrazach uznania. Nowy sposób działał jednak cuda w przypadku syna Lucjusza, mężczyzna musiał więc nieco zmienić swoje nawyki.  
Chłopak zdawał się spragniony pochwał i jakiejkolwiek formy uwagi, z jakiegoś powodu stale poszukując kontaktu właśnie z nim – co często krępowało Severusa i kazało mu się wycofać, zaszyć na dłużej w bibliotece, czy w zielarni. Szybko jednak orientował się, że doglądając ziół, czy wertując bez celu stare księgi, zastanawia się, którą z przeczytanych pozycji mógłby polecić młodemu Malfoyowi, a nawet, jakiego manewru szachowego mógłby go nauczyć danego wieczoru. Koniec końców przestał uciekać, zamiast tego postanowił dopilnować, by Draco odrobił zaległości z ubiegłego roku i, jako jego podopieczny, nie przyniósł mu wstydu na egzaminie końcowym z eliksirów – jeśli zostanie do niego dopuszczony. Ze stałą regularnością zaczął zaciągać zniesmaczonego tym faktem blondyna do klasy, gdzie ten zmuszany był kroić, ucierać, miażdżyć i mieszać wszelkie możliwe liście, bulwy, łodygi i nasiona. Niezadowolenie Draco szybko ustąpiło zaintrygowaniu, a w końcu wręcz pewnej fascynacji, gdy zrozumiał, że Severus nie zmusza go tylko do wykonywania eliksirów uzupełniających zapasy skrzydła szpitalnego, ale też innych ciekawszych mikstur – których zastosowanie wykraczało często poza przeciwdziałanie typowym dolegliwościom zdrowotnym.  
– Drobniej, na Merlina! Powiedziałem _posiekać_, nie pokroić na kawałki – mruknął Severus niezadowolony, dostrzegając korzeń lawunki cukrowej poszatkowany w krzywą kostkę. – I weź jakiś ostrzejszy nożyk, żeby brzegi nie były postrzępione.  
Draco przewrócił oczami, ale bez słowa zastosował się do polecenia. Od pewnego czasu Severus dostrzegał w nim nieco więcej chęci do współpracy, jakby młody Malfoy stopniowo nabierał do niego zaufania, a może nawet – choć tu Severus był raczej ostrożny w osądzie – pewnej sympatii. Powoli stawał się też coraz bardziej kontaktowy, za czym mężczyzna – sam raczej zamknięty w sobie – nie zawsze nadążał.  
– Dlaczego na początku dodałeś owoc jałowca? Nie ma go w przepisie.  
– Żeby wzmocnić działanie eliksiru.  
Chłopak zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
– Nie uczyliśmy się o tym.  
Severus prychnął z wyraźnym politowaniem.  
– Oczywiście, że się nie uczyliście. Warzenie eliksirów to niezwykle rozległa i wymagająca dziedzina nauki. Chyba nie sądzisz, że przez te kilka lat, z których zresztą sporą część spędziłeś na przymusowych wakacjach, mieliście okazję choćby liznąć faktycznej wiedzy na ten temat.  
Chłopak zmarszczył brwi w namyśle.  
– W porządku. Więc dlaczego jałowiec?  
Mężczyzna rzucił mu w odpowiedzi lekko zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.  
– Pokazałem ci przecież, gdzie leży _Metodyka warzenia eliksirów_. Nie zauważyłem, byś choć raz do niej zaglądnął.  
– Dlaczego miałbym szukać tej informacji w książce, skoro mogę zapytać ciebie? – Obruszył się młody Malfoy. – W końcu jesteś mistrzem eliksirów.  
– Dlaczego miałbym udzielić ci tej informacji, skoro możesz znaleźć ją w książce? – Odparował mężczyzna. – Jak już przeczytasz książkę i będziesz znał podstawy – a wierz mi, tej żałosnej ilości materiału, jaką programowo przerabiacie w szkole, nie można nazwać nawet podstawami – wówczas przyjdź do mnie po wiedzę, której nigdzie indziej nie znajdziesz.  
Spojrzał na chłopaka i nie bez satysfakcji dostrzegł mieszankę irytacji i zaintrygowania.  
– Poszatkowane. Może być?  
– W ostateczności – westchnął Severus, wskazując gestem kociołek, by przez chwilę obserwować, jak chłopak, stosując się do przepisu, stopniowo dodaje lawunkę do wywaru. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
– Jakie działanie ma lawunka? – zapytał nieco zbyt chłodnym tonem, nie chcąc, by chłopak wyczytał z jego głosu zadowolenie. Draco podniósł na niego zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
– Wspomaga trawienie... – wymamrotał niepewnie, niczym uczeń przyłapany na braku pracy domowej.  
– Tak, choć w zbyt dużej ilości zwykle prowadzi do rozwolnienia. Jak przechowujemy zerwaną lawunkę?  
– Nie mam pojęcia.  
– Naturalnie – westchnął mężczyzna wsypując do kociołka utartą zawartość moździerza – Jeśli kiedyś będziesz miał o czymś pojęcie, będę pierwszym by wznieść toast. Dlaczego dodajemy korzeń, a nie liście?  
Draco wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie już zirytowany.  
– Bo tak podaje przepis? – mruknął, mieszając nieuważnie w kociołku.  
Severus prychnął na te słowa.  
– A gdyby w przepisie nie było konkretnej informacji?  
Młody Malfoy zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.  
– Przyszedłbym z tym do ciebie.  
– A ja nie powiedziałbym ci ani słowa – skwitował to sucho Severus, na co chłopak zacisnął pięści.  
– W takim razie do końca życia cierpiałbym na chroniczne zaparcia, bo – _wyobraź sobie_ – nie ma nikogo innego, do kogo mógłbym przyjść.  
Severus nie uniósł wzroku, pochylony bez ruchu nad parującym wywarem. Nie zdążył wspomnieć, że podobne informacje można bez trudu odszukać w _Metodyce warzenia eliksirów_, w rozdziale szóstym – jeśli tylko ma się wystarczające chęci i nieco oleju w głowie. Jego uszu doszedł dźwięk odkładanego na blat nożyka, kilku szybkich kroków i nieco zbyt mocno zamkniętych drzwi. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w pływającą po powierzchni, pokrojoną w perfekcyjnie drobną kostkę lawunkę cukrową. Wziął powolny, głęboki wdech i potarł skronie, czując się nagle stary i strasznie zmęczony.

Przez kilka następnych dni Severus walczył z nasilającym się stale bólem głowy, który dławiony dawką eliksiru miętowego, powracał po kilku godzinach ze zdwojoną siłą. Jego kontakty z Draco ograniczały się znów do wspólnego milczącego spożywania posiłków, zupełnie jak zaraz po przybyciu chłopaka do zamku. Z jakiegoś powodu blondyn zaczął go unikać – co nie było oczywiście do końca możliwe na niewielkiej powierzchni prywatnych komnat Severusa, jego gabinetu i niewielkiej klasy do eliksirów, jednak coraz więcej czasu spędzał w bibliotece lub po prostu krążąc po pustej szkole i badając jej zakamarki. Mężczyzna powtarzał sobie, że ten układ mu odpowiada, może bowiem poświęcić sto procent swojej uwagi pracy. Miał jednak niejasną świadomość, że próbuje tylko zagłuszyć nieznośną potrzebę przełamania tej przedłużającej się chłodnej ciszy, której to potrzeby nie był w stanie zrealizować, ponieważ ostatnie słowa chłopaka wzbudziły w nim nieracjonalny lęk.  
Przez większość czasu Draco omijał go wzrokiem, a jeśli ich spojrzenia się spotykały, przed oczami Severusa w jednej chwili stawał Lucjusz – na twarzy chłopaka malowała się bowiem ta sama pełna dystansu wyniosłość. Ilekroć mężczyzna ją dostrzegał, miał ochotę podejść do młodego Malfoya i zetrzeć mu ją z twarzy – choćby przy użyciu siły. Jednak już w chwili, gdy chłopak opuszczał wzrok, a jego ramiona unosiły się nieznacznie, jakby nieświadomie kulił się w sobie, Severus pluł sobie w brodę i próbował – bezskutecznie – zmusić sam siebie do jakiejkolwiek żywszej reakcji. Mimo to, ilekroć otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, w jakikolwiek sposób dać chłopakowi znać, że jest gotów przekroczyć swoje utrwalane przez lata ograniczenia, jego wargi wysychały w jednej chwili, a pustka w głowie nie pozwalała mu na wypowiedzenie choćby słowa.  
Gdy podczas spisywania swoich marcowych wydatków zorientował się, że skończyły mu się zapasy korzenia lukrecji, niezbędnego do uwarzenia eliksiru nasennego, z pewną ulgą opuścił lochy, kierując się ku wyjściu. Droga przez błonia do szklarni okazała się trudniejsza i znacznie mniej przyjemna, niż się spodziewał, a to ze względu na wszechobecne błoto i rozlewające się kałuże, których wymijanie i tak nie uchroniło go przed zamoczeniem butów. Mimo to, wykopawszy odpowiednią ilość korzenia lukrecji, jaka powinna starczyć przynajmniej na miesiąc, postanowił zboczyć nieco z prostej trasy i niespiesznym krokiem obszedł dookoła jezioro, przyglądając się drobnym zmarszczkom na jego tafli i pływającym po powierzchni pojedynczym brązowym liściom. Słońce co jakiś czas przebijało się przez zbite chmury i wówczas mężczyzna mrużył oczy, gdyż odbite od wody światło zdawało się wypalać mu zbyt przywykłe do blasku świec źrenice. Zadowolony przystanął na chwilę, wdychając świeże powietrze i wystawiając się na moment na podmuch chłodnego wiatru zwiastującego nadchodzącą wiosnę, po czym z niespodziewanym dla siebie samego zacięciem ruszył w stronę boiska. Już po kilku minutach wracał tą samą trasą, niosąc w dłoni miotłę – najlepszy model, jaki udało mu się znaleźć w zagraconym magazynie przy szatniach Slytherinu. Chłopak w tym wieku zdecydowanie potrzebował ruchu, a Draco nie miał przecież kontaktu z quidditchem od wielu miesięcy.  
Severus starał się nie myśleć zbyt wiele o tym, co właśnie robi, by przypadkiem nie zawrócić, porzucając ten nagły impuls. U bram minął się z Flitwickiem, który omotany swoim wełnianym szalikiem w paski, najwyraźniej szykował się na dłuższą przechadzkę. Obdarzył Severusa uprzejmym uśmiechem, unosząc lekko brwi na widok miotły.  
– Szykuje się piękna pogoda, Severusie – zagaił, nie przystając, a jedynie zwalniając lekko kroku – najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się dłuższej konwersacji.  
– Prawda, ale wciąż trochę wieje, proponuję zakryć uszy – odparł Severus równie uprzejmie i wkroczył do zamku, kątem oka dostrzegając jeszcze, jak drugi mężczyzna przezornie naciąga jeden ze zwojów szalika na głowę.  
Idąc długimi korytarzami rozmyślał już o eliksirze nasennym, zastanawiając się, czy byłby w stanie zmodyfikować go do tego stopnia, by działał również na okazjonalne migreny, na jakie cierpiała Minerwa. Przeglądając w myślach listę składników, przywołując ich właściwości i wzajemne oddziaływanie, nie spostrzegł się nawet, kiedy stanął przed młodym Malfoyem z wyciągniętą w jego kierunku miotłą.  
– Możesz wyjść z zamku i przemieszczać się w granicach błoni i stadionu. Dalej nie radzę, jeśli nie masz ochoty na przykre konsekwencje. Pogoda dziś niczego sobie.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego szczerze zaskoczony, jednak zaraz w jego oczach pojawiła się czysta drwina, która w jednej chwili zbiła mężczyznę z tropu.  
– Myślisz, że wsiądę na tego rzęcha? – prychnął Draco. – Chcesz, żebym popełnił samobójstwo na boisku? Mógłbyś po prostu mnie otruć, przecież nikt by ci nie robił wyrzutów.  
Przez krótką chwilę Severus wpatrywał się w chłopaka bez z rozumienia, by w końcu cisnąć miotłę na podłogę i odwrócić się bez słowa. To by było na tyle w kwestii dobrych chęci. Nie miał do tego zdrowia ani cierpliwości. Przeniesie chłopaka do jakiejś komórki, z której będzie wypuszczany na godzinę dziennie. Zobaczymy, czy wtedy rocznik miotły będzie miał dla niego takie znaczenie. Odwrócił się, by powiadomić o tym Draco, dostrzegł go jednak znikającego za drzwiami. Po miotle nie było ani śladu.  
Mężczyzna westchnął z irytacją, siadając za biurkiem i pochylając się nad stertą pergaminów, w których – jak obiecał Minerwie – miał ogarnąć chaos najpóźniej do końca tygodnia. Przez dłuższą chwilę próbował się skoncentrować, jednak wciąż był wzburzony, a w dodatku niespodziewanie zaczął mu doskwierać chłód spotęgowany zachodnim wiatrem, który od dwóch dni przedzierał się przez nieszczelne mury.  
Zerknął w stronę kominka, w którym od kilku miesięcy niemal nieprzerwanie płonął ogień – podtrzymywany z uporem maniaka przez Draco, któremu z jakiegoś powodu było stale zimno. Zanim Severus się spostrzegł – a nastąpiło to w tej właśnie chwili – przywykł do tej zmiany temperatury. Spoglądając udręczonym wzrokiem na wygasłe palenisko przez kilka chwil walczył z chęcią dorzucenia doń kilku kawałków drewna i rozpalenia ognia. W końcu, zaciskając zęby, opatulił się szczelniej swoją szatą i pochylił nad dokumentami.  
Nie wiedział, ile minęło czasu, gdy od pracy oderwał go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi do gabinetu. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że dobiegające go kroki nie należą do Draco, dało się w nich bowiem słyszeć znacznie więcej energii niż zwykle. Chłopak wparował do pokoju, zrzucając u progu zabłocone buty. Pod wpływem pełnego trwogi spojrzenia Severusa zreflektował się szybko i kilkoma machnięciami różdżki oczyścił obuwie i zaniesioną podłogę.  
Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się zaintrygowany. Malfoy był zgrzany i zdrowo zarumieniony, co stanowiło przyjemną odmianę. Wzdłuż jego jasnego policzka ciągnęła się ciemna smuga, jakby potarł twarz brudną od ziemi ręką. Rzucając mężczyźnie przelotne spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, odgarniając rozczochrane wiatrem przydługie włosy opadające mu na oczy. Bez słowa ściągnął z siebie koszulę i skarpetki i, rzuciwszy je niedbale na skraj swojej leżanki, ruszył do łazienki. Severus odprowadził go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.  
Po chwili wsłuchiwania się w miarowy dźwięk płynącej wody, powrócił do obliczeń, jednak równania wciąż nie chciały się zgadzać – w rozkojarzeniu mylił cyfry i błędnie przesuwał przecinki. Próbował się skoncentrować, nie odwracając głowy, gdy chłopak wyszedł z łazienki – starając się nie myśleć o kłębach gorącej pary osiadającej na jego księgozbiorze. Po kilku minutach musiał jednak dać za wygraną, uznając, że jego umysł jest już zbyt zmęczony. Odwrócił się na krześle, by zerknąć, czym zajął się Draco.  
Chłopak siedział na fotelu po turecku – Severus nie wierzył, by mogła to być wygodna pozycja – z łokciem na oparciu i brodą wspierają na dłoni. Z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem przeglądał leżący na jego kolanach opasły tom _Metodyki warzenia eliksirów_. Skończył czytać spis treści i otworzył księgę na pierwszych stronach. Jego dłoń uniosła się automatycznie, by odgarnąć opadającą na oczy grzywkę, która zaraz wróciła na to samo miejsce.  
Severus wziął głębszy wdech, prostując się na krześle.  
– Proponuję zacząć od drugiego rozdziału. W pierwszym, jak i we wstępie, nie ma nic godnego uwagi. – Zawiesił na moment głos, po czym kontynuował. – Jutro poprosisz Poppy, żeby zrobiła coś z twoimi włosami, zanim całkiem popsujesz sobie przez nie wzrok. Zaręczam, że możesz jej zaufać.  
– Ach, tak? – Brew Malfoya uniosła się nieznacznie, gdy jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po włosach Severusa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, ale tym razem zamiast kpiny dało się z jego twarzy wyczytać lekkie rozbawienie.

##### czerwiec

– Znowu _Pogromcy smoków_? Czy młodzi ludzie naprawdę mają tak upośledzony gust literacki, czy to po prostu kwestia mody, do której wszyscy czują się zobowiązani się stosować?  
– Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. To całkiem niezła pozycja. Jest przygoda, napięcie, dramat, jest romans. Czego ci tu brakuje?  
– Przyniosłem ci tyle wartościowych książek, a ty czytasz _Pogromców Smoków_... – westchnął mężczyzna, czując, że nic na to nie poradzi: nienawidzi młodzieży, gardzi nią i wolałby żyć w świecie pełnym starych, stetryczałych ludzi.  
– Przeczytałem _Kwiat nadziei_, który przyniosłeś – zauważył Draco z wyrzutem. Severus przyjrzał mu się z powątpiewaniem.  
– I? Podobał się?  
– Umiarkowanie – Draco wzruszył ramionami, zakładając książkę kawałkiem pergaminu i odkładając ją na stolik. Severus uniósł brew lekko zaintrygowany. – Główny bohater jest idiotą, a to trochę uprzykrza lekturę.  
– Rozwiń tę myśl, proszę.  
Draco przewrócił oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem i na ten widok Severus ledwo powstrzymał pełen rozbawienia uśmiech cisnący się na wargi.  
– Rozumiem, to wielki czarodziej, bez niego królestwo by się nie podniosło i tak dalej... Ale sposób, w jaki pokazuje, że ma świadomość, czego dokonał, jest po prostu żałosny. Chełpi się tym – nie robi tego wprost, ale to wypływa z niego na każdym kroku.  
Severus obserwował, jak jasne brwi na twarzy chłopaka ściągają się lekko. Zastanawiał się, czy Draco myśli w tej chwili o swoim ojcu. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po książkę, jakby uznał, że ta krótka wymiana zdań powinna wystarczyć. Otworzył powieść na zaznaczonej stronie i rzucił mężczyźnie dłuższe spojrzenie.  
– Ty... To wszystko, co zrobiłeś... Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś nie przyznawał tego nawet sam przed sobą.  
Severus prychnął zniecierpliwiony.  
– Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz – warknął, po czym przywołał się do porządku. – Popełniłem wiele błędów. A następnie próbowałem je naprawić, robiąc to, co należy. Nie ma w tym żadnego bohaterstwa.  
Młody Malfoy przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z pewną zaciętością wymalowaną na twarzy. W końcu wzruszył ramionami.  
– Masz przerwę w pracy – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, co zawsze lekko irytowało Severusa. – Zagrajmy w szachy.  
– Nie sądziłem, że jesteś takim fanem szachów.  
– Ja też nie. Dopóki nie zamknięto mnie w lochach ze starym dziwakiem – mruknął chłopak z rezygnacją, ponownie odkładając książkę na stolik.  
– Uważaj na słowa – upomniał go automatycznie mężczyzna.  
– Więc? – Ponaglił Draco, a dostrzegając, że mężczyzna rzuca niezdecydowane spojrzenie w kierunku papierów na biurku, przechylił się nieco przez oparcie fotela. – Przyznaj, Severusie, na pewno tylko marzysz o tym, by znów postawić mnie pod murem... – chłopak zniżył głos, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco – ...odciąć mi każdą drogę ucieczki, zobaczyć, jak w końcu ulegam twojemu...  
Severus patrzył na niego w lekkim osłupieniu, przez które złość nie zdążyła się nawet przebić. Na Merlina, o co chodziło temu chłopakowi?  
– Czy ty właśnie...  
– Szachy, Severusie. _Szachy_. Chociaż partyjkę. Bo zwariuję w tym więzieniu – jęknął chłopak, zakrywając na moment twarz dłońmi. W jego teatralnych gestach było coś zabawnego. Severus powoli do nich przywykał i nie budziły w nim już dawnej irytacji. Parsknął cicho pod nosem, kręcąc głową.  
– Sądzisz, że w Azkabanie bawiłbyś się dużo lepiej? Rozstaw figury – polecił – I zaparz herbatę. Nie będę grał bez herbaty – dorzucił, choć już po chwili zmienił stanowisko, wyciągając z barku szklankę i zapełniając ją do połowy szkocką. Draco, który wrócił właśnie z gabinetu, gdzie przygotowywał planszę, odchrząknął cicho na ten widok.  
– Tak? – zapytał Severus, próbując ukryć zniecierpliwienie.  
– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jestem już dzieckiem? W dodatku nie jestem nawet uczniem tej szkoły.  
– Zapomnij – uciął surowym tonem, choć musiał na chwilę się odwrócić, by Draco nie dostrzegł lekkiego uśmiechu na jego wargach.  
– Jasne, pij sobie swoją dwunastoletnią szkocką, a ja zadowolę się herbatą. _Tanią herbatą z torebki_, Severusie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że równie dobrze można zaparzać skarpetki? Jeśli planujesz kiedyś zaprosić dyrektor McGonagall, to proponuję ci najpierw zainwestować w porządną herbatę. Ta kobieta zna się na rzeczy – ta, którą piłem u niej w gabinecie to jeden z lepszych ceylonów w moim życiu.  
Chłopak zakończył tyradę machnięciem ręki, jakby i tak spisywał Severusa na straty, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, pozostawiając mężczyznę z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami. Mistrz eliksirów zmarszczył brwi i ruszył do gabinetu, by już po kilku minutach nad planszą odegrać się na chłopaku:  
– Szach mat – mruknął znużonym tonem, przesuwając białą królową, która zaraz powaliła czarnego króla i zaczęła przyjmować hołd od czarnych figur przeciwnika. Siedzący naprzeciwko Draco wykrzywił się lekko na ten widok. Mężczyzna potarł dłonią czoło, po czym rzucił młodemu Malfoyowi zmęczone spojrzenie.  
– Nie mówiłem ci jeszcze, że profesor McGonagall udało się uzyskać pełną zgodę z ministerstwa, mamy już wszystko na piśmie.  
Draco drgnął na te słowa.  
– To znaczy, że mnie nie odeślą?  
– Już z pewnością nie. – Severus zawiesił na moment głos. – A od września znów będziesz uczniem Hogwartu.  
Na moment zapadła cisza. Blondyn przez chwilę patrzył na niego bez zrozumienia, po czym zaśmiał się z goryczą.  
– _Uczniem_? – Severus z zaintrygowaniem obserwował emocje przepływające przez twarz blondyna – Chcesz, żebym wrócił jak gdyby nigdy nic? Chyba sobie żartujesz! Jak miałbym spojrzeć im wszystkim w oczy? Czy to ci wygląda znajomo? – warknął chłopak, podkasując rękaw i odsłaniając mroczny znak odbijający się wyraźnie na jasnym przedramieniu.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego ze znużeniem.  
– Owszem. Mam taki sam, jeśli pamiętasz. I jestem profesorem na tej uczelni – dodał z naciskiem.  
Draco prychnął, podrywając się i zaczynając krążyć nerwowo po wąskim pomieszczeniu. Doprawdy, ten chłopak nie był w stanie dłużej usiedzieć w miejscu.  
– Co to ma do rzeczy? Byłeś agentem Dumbledore'a! Ryzykowałeś życiem!  
Severus wykrzywił się na te słowa z lekkim niesmakiem.  
– Czy myślisz, że w ten sposób zdobyłem znak? Pracując dla Dumbledore'a? – zapytał, unosząc brew i uśmiechając się kwaśno. Naprawdę poczuł się lekko rozbawiony, choć jednocześnie wątpliwości blondyna i jego bezsensowny szacunek dla jego osoby budziły w nim żywą irytację.  
– Czy to ma znaczenie? Nikt, patrząc na ciebie, nie widzi zdrajcy i potencjalnego mordercy – głos Malfoya lekko się załamał, sprawiając, że Severus bezwolnie zacisnął dłonie na oparciach fotela. Wziął głębszy wdech.  
– Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że nie zdarza mi sie patrzeć w lustro? – odparł chłodno.  
Draco spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, nie odrywając wzroku od starszego mężczyzny. Po chwili jakby coś do niego dotarło.  
– Ty myślisz... myślisz, że jestem do ciebie podobny – Draco spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym zaśmiał się z wyraźną goryczą – Dlatego pozwoliłeś mi tu zostać? Gdzie ty masz oczy? – pokręcił głową, po czym wychrypiał: – Jestem _tchórzem_, Severusie. Powinienem był wtedy zginąć, razem z _nią_.  
Mistrz eliksirów podniósł się – nieco zbyt energicznie. Stanął wyprostowany naprzeciwko Draco, uzmysławiając sobie, że ten impuls był jedynym, na co potrafił się w tym momencie zdobyć. Ramiona chłopaka lekko opadły, a w jego spojrzeniu Severus dojrzał wściekłość, którą znał tak dobrze z autopsji – wściekłość na samego siebie w obliczu bezsilności, niemożności przekroczenia własnych ograniczeń, czy poproszenia kogokolwiek o pomoc.  
Doskonale wiedział, że Draco potrzebuje w tej chwili otrzymać od niego coś więcej – cokolwiek. Severus znał przecież to uczucie. Cokolwiek. Nie miał tego jednak w zanadrzu, nie mógł sypnąć tym z rękawa, ani nawet wycisnąć z siebie, gdyby wysilił wszystkie swoje zmysły. Zbyt dobrze znał tę potrzebę i wiedział, że zaraz za nią idzie pustka. Nie miał nic, czym mógłby się podzielić, był pusty w środku i ta świadomość nigdy nie bolała bardziej, niż teraz, gdy chłopak wpatrywał się w niego z wyczekiwaniem.  
Mistrz eliksirów zmarszczył lekko brwi i po chwili wahania, odwrócił się szybko w stronę drzwi.  
– Od jutra będziesz już codziennie pomagać mi przy przyrządzaniu eliksirów. Mamy dwa miesiące na przygotowanie podstawowych zapasów dla skrzydła szpitalnego – stwierdził tylko, ruszając w stronę swoich komnat. 

Przyjemny, kojący dźwięk wiolonczeli dobiegał z niewielkiego gramofonu ustawionego na stoliczku w rogu pomieszczenia. Severus wsłuchiwał się w melodię, jednocześnie bacznie obserwując każdy ruch Minerwy. Przyłapał się na tym, że próbuje dostrzec puszkę, z której kobieta wyciąga herbatę, nie udało mu się jednak dojrzeć etykiety, zanim ponownie schowała ją do szuflady. Postanowił, że przy najbliższej okazji zakupi dobrą herbatę. Na wszelki wypadek. Nawet, jeśli będzie musiał poprosić Draco o radę.  
Minerwa nalała wrzątku do czajniczka i usiadła naprzeciwko, zerkając z aprobatą na planszę, którą zdążył w międzyczasie przygotować do gry w warcaby.  
– Gdybyś mógł uwarzyć mi jeszcze nieco tego eliksiru, co ostatnio, byłabym zobowiązana. Skończyłam ostatnią porcję kilka dni temu i przyznam, że od razu dostrzegłam różnicę w jakości snu...  
Severus skinął głową, lekko połechtany jej słowami.  
– Postaram się zrobić to jeszcze dzisiaj – obiecał.  
– Och, bez przesady, to sporo pracy.  
– Zaprzątnę Draco do pomocy.  
Minerwa uśmiechnęła się lekko ironicznie.  
– Mam się nie obawiać, że po którejś dawce już się nie obudzę? – zapytała, nalewając mu gorącej herbaty.  
Severus zaśmiał się cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od jej dłoni.  
– Myślę, że ma świadomość, że wlałbym mu do żołądka resztę eliksiru i porzucił związanego gdzieś w piwnicy.  
_Związanego_? Mężczyzna wykrzywił się nieznacznie. Ten chłopak naprawdę potrafił wejść mu do głowy.  
– Jako dyrektorka jestem zmuszona uznać, że tego nie słyszałam – zastrzegła Minerwa, odchylając się lekko na fotelu i spoglądając na niego z rozbawieniem. – Rozumiem, że nie sprawia kłopotów?  
Severus, idąc za jej przykładem, usiadł wygodniej, opierając plecy. Spodek z filiżanką położył na udzie – choć nie było to specjalnie eleganckie – bacznie go asekurując.  
– Wszystko w porządku. Co prawda zauważyłem, że w ostatnich tygodniach z moich zapasów zniknęło kilka składników... Ale jeśli jedyne, co knuje, to zdobywanie komponentów do eliksirów, to doprawdy nie będę narzekać. Póki po zawartości słojów i półek widzę, że nie warzy żadnej trucizny, ani eliksiru wielosokowego, więc mogę chyba przymknąć na to oko...  
Mężczyzna nie dodał, że w głębi ducha odczuwał pewną satysfakcję, ilekroć dostrzegał, że Draco uszczknął jakąś część z jego zapasów. Sam pamiętał własną wczesną fascynację eliksirami, pierwsze eksperymenty i godziny spędzone nad bulgoczącym kociołkiem. Jeżeli Draco również niespodziewanie – chyba nawet dla siebie samego – zapałał pasją do tej sztuki, nie mógł przecież tego ukrócić. Zwłaszcza, że wyglądało na to, że póki co najgroźniejszy eliksir, na jaki się porwał, to napar głębokiego snu.  
– Nie poznaję cię, Severusie. – Minerwa pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.  
– Hm, pewnie o tym również nie powinienem był ci mówić – jako dyrektorce.  
Kobieta przez chwilę milczała, bacznie mu się przyglądając.  
– Ten chłopak dobrze ci robi. Zaskakujące... Sądziłam, że sprowadzenie go tutaj będzie pomyłką.  
– Jest nieznośny – zapewnił szybko Severus, automatycznie sięgając po kostkę cukru ze spodeczka podstawionego mu przez kobietę. Dopiero mieszając płyn srebrną łyżeczką ozdobioną delikatnym wzorem z motywem frezji, zauważył, że w końcu dał się podejść.  
_Frezje_ – pomyślał i spróbował przywołać w myślach zapach tych kwiatów, zerkając na siedzącą naprzeciwko Minerwę. Jej wąskie wargi wciąż układały się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

##### sierpień

– Jutro z samego rana skrzaty przeniosą twoje rzeczy do dormitorium, które będziesz zajmował w tym roku – mruknął, pociągając łyka gorącej herbaty, którą zakupił za radą Draco. Keemun, czy coś podobnego.  
Na wszelki wypadek. Gdyby Minerwa postanowiła kiedyś wpaść na filiżankę lub dwie.  
– Czy to konieczne? Mogę przecież zostać tutaj.  
Severus spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.  
– Pominę fakt, że to moje komnaty. Moje _prywatne_komnaty. W których chciałbym mieć tzw. _prywatność_. Nie mam już kilkunastu lat, żeby wciąż mieszkać ze współlokatorem. A dodaj do tego fakt, że za dwa tygodnie zjadą się tu prawdziwe tłumy. Nie zamierzam tłumaczyć się przed każdą napotkaną osobą, dlaczego jeden z uczniów u mnie nocuje – Severus wykrzywił się z lekką irytacją. – Zwłaszcza, że jest to uczeń, który lubi insynuować... różne rzeczy.  
– Sam się o to prosisz, Severusie, spójrz na siebie – mruknął Draco w odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, ale postanowił puścić komentarz mimo uszu.  
– Poza tym, na Merlina, dlaczego miałbyś chcieć tutaj zostać?  
– Zapomnij – westchnął chłopak, siadając na fotelu i sięgając po _Metodologię warzenia eliksirów_. Ciężki tom wylądował na jego kolanach, ale pozostał zamknięty. Po umiejscowieniu zakładki Severus mógł stwierdzić, że młody Malfoy dotarł już do okolic szóstego, siódmego rozdziału. Nienajgorsze tempo, zwłaszcza, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że większość czasu poświęcał lekturom niewartym nawet wspomnienia.  
– Nie możesz wiecznie się tu chować – zawyrokował.  
– Tak jak ty? – mruknął chłopak cicho, z kwaśnym uśmiechem.  
– Musisz wyjść do ludzi – Severus zacisnął szczęki na widok jego szyderczej miny, po czym westchnął zmęczony i zgodził się częściowo z jego słowami. – Inaczej skończysz _tak, jak ja_.  
Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale mężczyzna ubiegł go, kontynuując:  
– Poza tym w tym roku będę miał dla ciebie coś do zrobienia.  
– Sprecyzuj.  
– Jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy. Niemniej... póki co zamieszkasz w dormitorium razem z Potterem. Chcę, żeby ktoś miał go na oku, a ty będziesz miał do tego najlepsze warunki.  
Severus sądził, że czasy, kiedy dostrzegał na twarzy Draco czyste przerażenie dawno już minęły, był jednak w błędzie – źrenice blondyna rozszerzyły się ze strachu, a on sam podniósł się gwałtownie, kręcąc głową.  
– Marny żart, Severusie. Nie bawi mnie.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego znużony. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że jego nie napawa gorzkim niepokojem wizja ponownego zetknięcia się z młodym Potterem. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, chłopak doznał jakiegoś rodzaju lekkiej traumy i postanowił nie wracać między mury szkoły. Pal licho, niechby nawet uznał, że jest na to zbyt dobry, że nie potrzebuje ukończyć Hogwartu, gdyż to on przydaje swą osobą prestiżu szkole, nie odwrotnie. Niechby i tak było – byleby tylko Severus nie był zmuszony znów przebywać w jego pobliżu, panować nad twarzą, ilekroć chłopak postanowił zaszczycić go swoim nieznośnym spojrzeniem. Chciałby, żeby pojawiające się w takich chwilach zmieszanie wiązało się tylko z faktem, że Potter pokonał Czarnego Pana, uwolnił świat czarodziejów od największego zagrożenia, najgorszej grozy, jaka padła na wszystkich od dziesięcioleci. Sam jeden, chudy i drobny jak jego matka, niespecjalnie bystry, fajtłapa – to wszystko przychodziło Severusowi do głowy. A przecież przy tym wszystkim Potter był Chłopcem, Który nie tylko Przeżył, ale i Zwyciężył. I to jemu Severus w jakimś sensie zawdzięczał każdą chwilę, jaka została mu do przeżycia, każdy wieczór spędzony przy biurku lub w fotelu z książką na kolanach, każdą literę postawioną pewnie na pergaminie. Chciałby, by to właśnie było główną przyczyną odrazy i niepokoju, jakie odczuwał na myśl o pierwszym września. Głównym fundamentem niechęci było jednak co innego.  
Severus wciąż pluł sobie w brodę, że w chwili słabości, gdy sądził, że każda sekunda oddziela go od momentu, gdy będzie zmuszony przejść na drugą stronę, zdecydował się podzielić z chłopakiem własnymi wspomnieniami. Była to decyzja porywcza, naznaczona silnymi emocjami i może nawet nie byłaby złą, gdyby rzeczywiście zginął tamtego wieczoru. Teraz jednak ciążyła nad nim – żywym i wciąż zdolnym do wstydu – nieznośnym ciężarem.  
To wszystko mieszało się z odczuwanym przez niego przez lata poczuciem winy. Nie zdołał przecież uratować Lily, nie zdołał nawet przekuć miłości do niej na miłość do jej syna, choć przecież właśnie tego by od niego oczekiwała. Nie zdołał przełamać w sobie tej złości, która budziła się w nim, ilekroć dostrzegał w twarzy chłopaka jej rysy na zawsze zmieszane z rysami Jamesa Pottera.  
O tak, doskonale rozumiał nagły lęk Draco, obawę przed zbliżającym się spotkaniem i spojrzeniem drugiemu chłopakowi w twarz. Młody Malfoy miał oczywiście nieco inne powody, zawdzięczał życie komuś, kogo przez lata traktował jako najgorszego wroga, a kto okazał się – nawet wbrew woli – najlepszym przyjacielem. Choćby nieświadomie, Potter zrobił dla Draco coś, czego nikt inny zrobić nie był w stanie – pokonując Voldemorta, dał mu drugą szansę. Obecnie Severus tylko udawał, że przykłada do tego rękę – nie miałby przecież najmniejszego wpływu na losy młodego Malfoya, gdyby Czarny Pan wciąż dzierżył władzę.  
Mężczyznę bolało to, że Draco prawdopodobnie nie mógł się spodziewać od drugiego chłopaka niczego innego, niż spojrzenia pełnego wyższości i odrazy. Durny syn Jamesa Pottera przejął zbyt wiele cech po swoim ojcu, by móc choćby dostrzec, że młody Malfoy w niczym mu nie ustępuje, że był tylko kolejną ofiarą całego splotu niesprzyjających okoliczności.  
Spojrzał na Draco, który pomimo swoich zawirowań emocjonalnych z pewnością był od Pottera dużo bystrzejszy i, któremu – pomimo bezczelności – nie można było odmówić wyraźnej ogłady, jakiej brakowało Potterowi. Jakkolwiek próbowałby to ukryć, cechowała go też dużo większa wrażliwość. Że też Lucjusz musiał tak zepsuć chłopaka, zepchnąć go na drogę, która doprowadziła go do obecnej sytuacji. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego nie udało mu się na czas wyciągnąć młodego Malfoya z tego bagna?  
– Nie masz powodu, by obawiać się Pottera.  
– Doprawdy? Z czego wnioskujesz?  
– To moje zdanie. Z czasem też to dostrzeżesz – stwierdził Severus, kończąc rozmowę i ruszając ku biurku. Czekały go jeszcze przynajmniej dwie godziny papierkowej roboty. Poza tym musiał obliczyć dokładną ilość eliksiru znieczulającego, jaką należało zastosować przy osobach o wadze znacznie niższej niż przeciętna. Poppy skarżyła mu się, że w ubiegłym roku jedna z uczennic po otrzymaniu typowej dawki na kilka godzin straciła czucie w dolnych kończynach.  
– Dam ci zaraz pergamin, który zaniesiesz do skrzydła szpitalnego. Zostaniesz tam i pomożesz Poppy w przygotowaniach. Musi zrobić przegląd wszystkich leków i ich terminów przydatności, to sporo pracy. Jak się z tym uwiniesz, pomożesz mi warzyć eliksiry. Myślę, że niektóre z nich możesz nawet uwarzyć samodzielnie i nie skończy się to dla nikogo udarem mózgu ani częściowym paraliżem.  
– Uznam to za komplement – mruknął chłopak ironicznym tonem.  
– Nie krępuj się.

##### wrzesień

Severus westchnął, pocierając skronie. Po raz trzeci już czytał tę samą stronę, wciąż jednak umykał mu główny wątek. Zerknął na zegar. Powitalna uczta dobiegła już końca i uczniowie po raz pierwszy w tym roku rozeszli się do swoich dormitoriów. Draco z pewnością stanął już – po raz pierwszy od bitwy – twarzą w twarz z młodym Potterem, z którym miał dzielić pokój przez najbliższe miesiące. Nikt jeszcze nie podniósł alarmu, z czego Severus wnioskował, że chłopcy nie postanowili pozabijać się od razu pierwszego dnia.  
Mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę, że przydzielenie Draco do jednego dormitorium wraz z Potterem było decyzją, delikatnie mówiąc, ryzykowną. Niemniej bezpośredni, codzienny kontakt z drugim chłopakiem był chyba najlepszą metodą na przełamanie lęków młodego Malfoya. Severus uważał, że wrzucenie na głęboką wodę zawsze przynosi najszybsze rezultaty. W dodatku, przebywając z synem Lily na co dzień, Draco miał szanse dostrzec, że chłopak nie jest żadnym wyjątkowym bohaterem – do rangi którego wyrósł w jego oczach po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana – ale zwykłym, podobnym do niego dzieciakiem, od którego wcale nie musiał czuć się gorszy. Severus miał tylko nadzieję, że blondyn zapanuje nad swoimi nerwami i nie pogorszy swojej sytuacji, w jakiś sposób uszkadzając Pottera.  
Jego obawy nie były nieuzasadnione. Przez kilka ostatnich dni Draco praktycznie nie sypiał, a dzisiejszego ranka zwrócił w toalecie Severusa praktycznie całe śniadanie, jakie zjedli wspólnie, zanim jeszcze pierwsi uczniowie zaczęli docierać do szkoły. Severus nie zamierzał się użalać nad chłopakiem – uważał, że mimo wszystko przesadza – więc nie nawiązał w żaden sposób do jego wyraźnego podenerwowania, nie mógł jednak nie przyznać sam przed sobą, że mimo wszystko martwił się o blondyna i, odkąd ten wyszedł z jego komnat, na niczym nie był w stanie się skupić.

– Draco! – krzyknął Severus, przerywając przegląd swoich zapasów. Po chwili chłopak wychynął z jego komnat, gdzie przy biurku mistrza eliksirów odrabiał zadanie z zielarstwa. Mniej więcej od dwóch tygodni regularnie pojawiał się w lochach z podręcznikiem i stertą pergaminów, żeby pouczyć się lub poćwiczyć zaklęcia w zaciszu komnat Severusa – jakby nie mógł robić tego w bibliotece lub we własnym dormitorium.  
– Potrzebuję pęczek roszpory.  
– To poślij jakiegoś skrzata – mruknął Draco, wzruszając ramionami.  
– Nie są od tego, dobrze o tym wiesz.  
– _Ja_ też nie jestem – odparł blondyn, odwracając się na pięcie.  
– Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć, zanim zużyłeś cały mój zapas roszpory na eliksir noktowizyjny.  
Chłopak zatrzymał się wpół kroku i zawrócił.  
– Skąd wiesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie.  
– Sądziłeś, że przegapię ubytek siedmiu mililitrów jadu trasznika, kilkunastu łodyg krwawnika, pęku naci roszpory i kilku innych składników? Myślisz, że jak stary i zgrzybiały jestem?  
– Masz tu zawsze straszny bałagan – Draco wzruszył ramionami, bynajmniej nie speszony.  
– Idź do szklarni – zakomenderował sucho Severus – A po powrocie poczytaj sobie o skutkach ubocznych eliks...  
– Czytałem. Uwarzyłem też drugi, niwelujący mikrouszkodzenia w gałce ocznej – mruknął Draco zniecierpliwionym tonem, jakby tłumaczył mężczyźnie coś oczywistego. Dla odpowiedniego efektu przewrócił oczami.  
Severus nie zdążył powstrzymać zaskoczenia wypływającego na twarz.  
– Możesz po prostu przychodzić tu o normalnych porach i nie narażać się Filtchowi.  
– Dobrze wiesz, że chodzę spać równie późno, jak ty. Potter mógłby zasnąć nawet przed kolacją. Poza tym w ciągu dnia nie masz czasu na szachy.  
Severus nie znalazł na to żadnego przekonującego argumentu. Zwłaszcza, że w głębi duszy cieszył się z wieczornych wizyt chłopaka. Zmarszczył brwi, wciąż nie mogąc dojść, jak mógł być tak rozkojarzony, by nie spostrzec ubytku składników niezbędnych do uwarzenia eliksiru regenerującego wzrok.  
– Idź po roszporę. Nie obchodzą mnie twoje chwiejne nastroje, zawirowania sercowe, czy co ci tam ostatnio doskwiera – musiał trafić w sedno, bo twarz Draco gwałtownie pokraśniała.  
Severus westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i machnął pospieszająco ręką, za co chłopak rzucił mu naburmuszone spojrzenie, jednak posłusznie ruszył ku drzwiom.  
Doskonale, tylko tego brakowało, by ten głupi młokos jeszcze się zakochał – jakby zmaganie się z jego pozostałymi problemami nie było już wystarczającym wyzwaniem dla Severusa. Gdyby eliksir postarzający oddziaływał również na psychikę, mężczyzna dawno już napoiłby nim Draco dla świętego spokoju. Choć kto wie, czy w przypadku blondyna cokolwiek by to zmieniło.  
Niespiesznie skończył porządkowanie wszystkich zgromadzonych w gabinecie komponentów do eliksirów. Oczywiście, że nie miał na półkach bałaganu – składniki były po prostu ułożone według konkretnego klucza, ale Draco nie mógł tego jeszcze wiedzieć.  
Znużony wrócił do prywatnych komnat, gdzie na biurku czekała na niego cała sterta wypracowań pełnych błędów ortograficznych – czasem nawet logicznych – oraz spisanych z podręczników całych ustępów, które Severus rozpoznawał bez najmniejszego problemu nie tylko dlatego, że znał te książki niemal na pamięć, ale i dlatego, że w tych nielicznych fragmentach wywód wypracowań na moment zaczynał się kleić. Gdy po dwudziestu minutach usłyszał, jak Draco wraca ze szklarni, nawet nie podniósł na niego wzroku, próbując rozgryźć, dlaczego żaden z uczniów trzeciego roku najwyraźniej nawet nie zaglądnął do polecanej przez niego literatury.  
Kątem oka dostrzegł, że chłopak siada przy stoliku, wracając do odrabiania lekcji. Po chwili musiał jednak przerwać na moment pracę, by zerknąć w stronę Draco. Nie pierwszy raz przyłapywał chłopaka na tym, że zamiast faktycznie zajmować się nauką, wpatruje się w przeciwległą ścianę, marszcząc brwi i przygryzając wargę. Póki wiązało się to ze śmiercią matki, przymykał na to oko, czuł jednak, że od pewnego czasu co innego zaprząta głowę Malfoya, nie pozwalając mu się skupić.  
– Rozstaw figury – zarządził, przeczuwając, że nie skupi się na pracy, dopóki nie dowie się, co gryzie młodego Malfoya, jak również, że chłopak nie wróci do nauki, póki nie wydusi tego z siebie.  
Draco podniósł się bez słowa protestu i ruszył do gabinetu. Severus odczekał dwie minuty, dając mu czas na przygotowanie planszy i poszedł za nim.  
Tak, jak zdążył już zaobserwować, silne emocje znacznie wpływały na produktywność i sprawność intelektualną Draco. Chłopak grał dużo słabiej niż zwykle i mistrz eliksirów musiał się sporo natrudzić, by choć trochę przedłużyć rozgrywkę.  
– Coś nie tak? – spróbował zagaić, uznając, że powinien zareagować, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dziwne zachowanie młodego Malfoya – większa niż zwykle drażliwość i wyraźna chwiejność nastrojów, które wahały się między euforią, a silnym przygnębieniem – trwało już od dłuższego czasu.  
Draco uniósł na niego zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
– Nie, w porządku – odparł lekko speszony.  
Severus zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu.  
– Potter daje ci w kość?  
Chłopak prychnął, nie unosząc wzroku.  
– Nie? Czyli jednak zakochany? – sarknął Severus. Nie udało mu sie powstrzymać pełnego ironii uśmiechu – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to kiepski moment na rozterki uczuciowe? To ci wcale nie pomoże przy zdawaniu owutemów.  
– Może zajmij się własnymi sprawami, hm? – warknął chłopak, rzucając mu groźne spojrzenie i potwierdzając tym samym jego przypuszczenia – Zdaje się, że i u ciebie ta sfera życia poważnie kuleje. A twój sposób podrywu to chyba najsmutniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że profesor McGonagall ma silnie rozbudzone instynkty opiekuńcze.  
– Nie wiem, co insynuujesz – wysyczał Severus, mrużąc gniewnie oczy.  
– Insynuuję, byś był tak uprzejmy i nie wtykał nosa w moje sprawy – mruknął Draco, wzruszając ramionami i w końcu przesuwając skoczka.  
– Jako twój opiekun staram się trzymać rękę na pulsie. Wolałbym uniknąć sytuacji, w której znów odmawiasz komunikowania się i spożywania posiłków.  
– Naprawdę, Severusie? Chcesz to wyciągać w tym kontekście?  
– To tylko moje obawy – odparł mężczyzna, wzruszając niewinnie ramionami – Oczywiście zakładam, że wszystko potoczy się po twojej myśli i nie będę miał okazji oglądać cię znów w tym stanie.  
Draco spojrzał na niego przeciągle i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, podzielić się dręczącą go wątpliwością, w ostatniej chwili jednak rozmyślił się i powrócił wzrokiem do sytuacji na planszy. Severus zmarszczył brwi, obserwując wewnętrzne zmagania chłopaka.  
– Czy mam się zacząć martwić? – westchnął, przesuwając gońca. Doprawdy, nie pisał się na to. Miał po prostu przetrzymać chłopaka w szkole, naprostować go, w przyszłości pewnie pomóc mu w znalezieniu pracy. Nie pisał się na niańczenie go, wyciąganie zwierzeń, dawanie wsparcia. Przyzwyczaił się, że od tego zawsze był ktoś inny.  
W odpowiedzi chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie, raczej smutno i wzruszył ramionami. Severus westchnął ponownie, rozglądając się bezradnie po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu inspiracji.  
– Tak czy inaczej... Jeśli zwędziłeś mi szkocką, by poczęstować nią jakąś... młodą damę – zawiesił głos na krótką chwilę, aby do Draco dotarło, że mężczyzna zauważył zniknięcie z półki jednej z butelek – to uprzedzam, że nie jest ona najlepszym wyborem. Kobiety wolą raczej lżejsze trunki, lżejsze i słodsze, że tak pozwolę sobie na generalizację. To tyle, jeśli jesteś gotów przyjmować porady od kogoś tak beznadziejnego w tej materii, jak ja.  
Spojrzał na Draco oczekując, że chłopak jak zwykle przewróci oczami lub wyzwie go od staruchów, którzy utknęli duchem w poprzednim stuleciu, jednak na twarzy młodego Malfoya malowało się wyraźne zmieszanie, a może nawet przestrach. Zarumienił się lekko, z dziwną intensywnością wpatrując się w planszę i Severus odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że speszenie chłopaka nie jest wcale związane z faktem, że w pewnym sensie został właśnie przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Mistrz eliksirów uniósł brew, sam również speszony. Powiedział coś nie tak? Oczywiście, nie miał wyczucia w tych sprawach. Trzeba było nie poruszać tego tematu, nie iść dalej tym tropem – co też go podkusiło? Skąd myśl, że będzie w stanie podołać podobnej konwersacji prowadzonej, bądź co bądź, z nastolatkiem?  
Mimo to prześlizgujące się po planszy spojrzenie Draco wyrażało tyle bezradności – która niestety nie była wynikiem świadomości, że za około pięć ruchów niechybnie przegra – że poczuł się w obowiązku kontynuować temat. Tym bardziej, że intuicja – ta osławiona królowa niezliczonych pomyłek – podsunęła mu wyjaśnienie dziwnego zachowania Draco.  
– To Gryfonka – zaryzykował, po czym z trudem powstrzymał triumfalny uśmiech, gdy Draco zacisnął wargi, a jego policzki przybrały jeszcze ciemniejszy odcień. To oznaczało, że miał rację – to zaś, że w najbliższym czasie jego cierpliwość będzie wystawiona na ciężką próbę, gdyż mógł się prawdopodobnie spodziewać od Draco kolejnych wybuchów podyktowanej bezsilnością złości i ogólnego rozhisteryzowania. _Wspaniale._  
Przymknął na moment powieki i spróbował sobie wyobrazić, co mogłaby w podobnej sytuacji powiedzieć Minerwa... albo Albus. Albo ktokolwiek mający nieco więcej od niego doświadczenia w pocieszaniu zagubionych, ogłupionych hormonami młodych ludzi. Problem w tym, że ani Albus ani Minerwa nie byli nigdy w podobnej sytuacji. Severus znał już Draco na tyle, by mieć świadomość, że za każdą jego silniejszą emocją kryją się pokłady wstydu i wyrzutów sumienia. Poczuł cień irytacji na myśl o tym, że chłopak musiał zwrócić uwagę akurat na Gryfonkę, jakby próbował sam siebie ukarać, albo udowodnić sobie, że tak, czy inaczej zawsze zostanie odepchnięty.  
– Jeśli rzeczywiście dasz jej się poznać, to nie będzie zwracać uwagi na twoją przeszłość – spróbował, czując, że sam nie jest do końca przekonany do własnych słów. Najwyraźniej w uszach Draco nie zabrzmiało to jak tani frazes, albo też chłopak rzeczywiście potrzebował wyrzucić coś z siebie, bo odchylił się nagle na fotelu i wydusił:  
– To nie jest ktoś, przy kim ja sam mógłbym _zapomnieć_ o swojej przeszłości.  
Severus skinął głową, dając mu znak, by kontynuował.  
Draco zagryzł na moment wargę.  
– O... ona jest jak jeden wielki wyrzut sumienia, Severusie, a cała ta sytuacja to spełnienie moich najgorszych koszmarów – jęknął cicho, przeczesując włosy palcami – Nienawidzę... jej za to, że może mnie nienawidzić, rozumiesz? A jednocześnie jestem gotów zrobić cokolwiek rozkaże, jeśli tylko na mnie spojrzy. _Wystarczy? _  
Spojrzał na mężczyznę z desperacją.  
Severus przełknął cicho. Młodzież. Afektywna młodzież. Jak dobrze, że sam ma już za sobą ten straszny okres w życiu. Lekko przytłoczony ekspresją chłopaka, wrócił spojrzeniem do planszy.  
– Szach mat – mruknął po chwili wahania.  
– C...co?  
– Rozproszyłeś się.

– Cztery łokcie i ani cala mniej. Nie chcę znaleźć nawet zdania przepisanego bezczelnie z dostępnych w bibliotece podręczników, a jeśli ktoś jeszcze raz choćby powoła się na _Eliksiromanię_ Thomasa Etwooda, zostanie przeze mnie skreślony z listy osób podchodzących do owutemu z tego przedmiotu. Do widzenia.  
Znużonym wzrokiem obserwował jak niewielka grupka studentów pospiesznie zbiera się do wyjścia z klasy. Jedynie Draco wyraźnie się ociągał, jak zwykle, gdy planował podejść do niego, nie zwracając uwagi innych uczniów. Ruszył powoli, zostając w tyle i zbliżając się, rzucił Severusowi oszczędny uśmiech.  
– Wieczorem wpadnę na szachy – stwierdził tylko cicho, mijając go w drodze do wyjścia.  
– Nie będzie mnie – odparł Severus, zgarniając z biurka pergaminy i kierując się w stronę drzwi do swojego gabinetu.  
– Myślałem, że już wszystko załatwiłeś na Pokątnej – Draco zmarszczył brwi, przystając. – Nie mieli kosmatka ryżowego? Niech zgadnę, uznałeś, że nie jest dość wyrośnięty i znowu złożyłeś zamówienie w zielarskim na Nokturnie.  
– Nie, nie tym razem. Mam co innego na głowie. Musimy z Edwinem nieco rozglądnąć się po okolicy.  
Draco spojrzał na niego czujnie.  
– Szukacie śmierciożerców – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. – Naprawdę myślisz, że węszą gdzieś w pobliżu?  
– To tylko przypuszczenia, poszlaki. Liczymy na to, że z odpowiednią dawką eliksiru wielosokowego i _veritaserum_ uda nam się zdobyć jakiekolwiek informacje. Niemniej nie będzie mnie przez kilka dni, przynajmniej do poniedziałku.  
Draco spojrzał na niego z wyraźną determinacją.  
– Też chcę lecieć.  
– Nie – uciął Severus, czując zmęczenie na myśl o nadchodzącej kłótni.  
– Dlaczego? Myślisz, że do niczego się wam nie przydam? – Oburzył się chłopak. – Sam mówiłeś, że na tym etapie najważniejsze jest, żeby chronić Pottera. Myślisz, że nie byłbym w stanie schować własnej dumy do kieszeni i, jeśli trzeba, zaryzykować życie, żeby był bezpieczny? – Chłopak przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się w niego w napięciu. – Mylisz się Severusie, zmieniłem się, wszystko się zmieniło, do diabła!  
– Zostaniesz w szkole i będziesz tu miał na niego oko.  
– Po co? – Jęknął Draco, rozkładając ręce ze złością. – Mam na niego oko od początku roku. Uważam, żeby się nie zakrztusił przy śniadaniu i nie potknął o własne stopy! Nic nie zdziałam, siedząc tu zamknięty, to całkiem bez sensu.  
– Jesteś uczniem. Chcę, żebyś został w szkole. A ponieważ mam wciąż pewną moc decyzyjną w kwestii twojej osoby, zostaniesz.  
Ręce młodego Malfoya opadły, a on sam spojrzał na Severusa z żalem i wyraźnym zawodem.  
– Ty naprawdę... – zamilkł na moment, jakby szukając właściwego słowa, albo walcząc z nagłym uciskiem w gardle – Ty naprawdę nie wierzysz, że mógłbym...  
Severus wykrzywił się z irytacją.  
– Nie wierzę. _Wiem_, że byś mógł – warknął, jakby powtarzał coś po raz setny.  
– Więc dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi działać poza szkołą? – niemal wykrzyczał Draco.  
Severus westchnął z irytacją. Naprawdę nie sądził, że kiedyś będzie zmuszony powiedzieć to na głos:  
– Bo wolałbym już, żeby to Potter zginął niż ty – warknął, wyraźnie już wytrącony z równowagi.  
Oczywiście nie powinien był tego mówić. Nie było takiej potrzeby, chłopak nie musiał przecież o tym wiedzieć. Uniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć, jak młody Malfoy zaciska dłonie w pięści. Czuł też, że wpatruje się w niego z dziwną intensywnością, nie miał jednak siły podnieść oczu wyżej.  
Zabawne, temu wygadanemu gówniarzowi, który zawsze miał w zanadrzu jakąś ciętą ripostę, nagle zabrakło słów. Severus przemógł się w sobie i podniósł oczy, by zobaczyć, jak na blade policzki powoli wypływa lekki rumieniec.  
– Podobny sąd nie przysporzy mi popularności, więc zachowaj to dla siebie – mruknął w końcu, ucinając temat.  
Chłopak zacisnął wargi i po krótkiej chwili tylko słabo skinął głową. Następnie odwrócił się bez słowa i wyszedł, zostawiając Severusa samego z jego ponurymi myślami.

##### październik

Severus przestąpił z nogi na nogę, czując się idiotycznie, niczym uczeń wyrzucony na korytarz za złe zachowanie. Wziął głębszy wdech, próbując opanować lekkie podenerwowanie, jednocześnie karcąc się w duchu za tak idiotyczną reakcję. Trzy minuty wydały mu się nagle wiecznością, w końcu jednak na korytarzu rozbrzmiał donośny dźwięk dzwonka i za drzwiami klasy dało się słyszeć rosnący stopniowo harmider. Drzwi otworzyły się i uczniowie zaczęli stopniowo wychodzić na zewnątrz. Najwyraźniej Severusowi udało się przybrać swoją najlepszą, odpowiednio odpychającą minę, gdyż większość z nich zaskoczona kuliła się lekko na jego widok i przyspieszała kroku. Zacisnął szczęki w rozdrażnieniu, gdy dotarło do niego, że trafił akurat na zajęcia ósmego roku – grupy uczniów, którzy wrócili do Hogwartu, by dokończyć przerwaną edukację. Trzeba było uważniej czytać grafik. Na szczęście udało mu się nawet nie drgnąć, gdy próg przekroczył Potter. Z pewną satysfakcją dostrzegł, że na jego twarzy odmalowały się na krótko zaskoczenie, następnie speszenie i chłopak szybko odwrócił wzrok, wymijając mistrza eliksirów z krótkim skinieniem głowy. Zaraz za nim z klasy wyłonił się Draco. Na widok Severusa uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się kąśliwie.  
– Trzymam kciuki, ogierze – rzucił teatralnym szeptem i Severus poczuł przemożną ochotę, by wyszarpać go za uszy. Blondyn jednak minął go, nie czekając na odpowiedź i podbiegł kilka kroków, by dogonić młodego Pottera. Severus powiódł za nim wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, kiedy Draco zdążył przekonać się do drugiego chłopaka.  
W końcu klasa opustoszała – Severus zaglądnął do środka, by upewnić się, że żaden z uczniów nie będzie mu już przeszkadzał, po czym wszedł do środka. Minerwa stała za katedrą, porządkując plik pergaminów. Słysząc jego kroki, uniosła wzrok, po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
– Cześć, Severusie.  
Mężczyzna skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko w odpowiedzi, co jednak musiało przypominać jakiś przykry grymas, więc szybko zrezygnował z podobnej wylewności.  
– Jak się czujesz w swojej dawnej roli? – zagaił dla rozluźnienia.  
– Och, naprawdę zdążyłam zapomnieć, jak ciężko czasem pracować z młodzieżą – westchnęła, wkładając papiery do czarnej teczki. – Ale to tylko jednorazowa sprawa, Edwin wraca już jutro.  
Severus skinął głową, po czym postąpił kilka kroków w jej stronę.  
– Proszę, to twój eliksir. Wprowadziłem pewne zmiany w recepturze, więc zmieniło się dawkowanie. Przy twojej wadzie to będzie siedem kropli.  
– Przy mojej wadze? – Minerwa uśmiechnęła się szerzej, jak zwykle lekko ironicznie.  
Severus mimowolnie obrzucił krótkim spojrzeniem jej sylwetkę.  
– Zgaduję, że pięćdziesiąt sześć kilogramów.  
– Pięćdziesiąt osiem – uściśliła kobieta, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby zaraz miała zacząć się śmiać. Wyciągnęła dłoń po buteleczkę. – Dziękuję. Myślałam, że wpadniesz wieczorem z wykazami za ostatni miesiąc i wtedy mi ją przekażesz. Oczywiście przy filiżance herbaty i partyjce warcabów.  
Severus zachował kamienną twarz.  
– A ja pomyślałem, że któregoś wieczora możesz wpaść do mnie na partyjkę szachów i kieliszek czegoś mocniejszego – stwierdził, z trudem nie opuszczając wzroku.  
Cienka brew Minerwy uniosła się w górę, a kąciki jej warg zadrżały.  
– Z przyjemnością.  
– W takim razie... jesteśmy umówieni – mruknął i wykrzywił się, słysząc własne słowa. – Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak wrócić do pracy.  
Minerwa usilnie starała się wyglądać na poważną i był jej za to wdzięczny. 

Severus wysunął gońca, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy Draco wpadnie w zastawioną na niego pułapkę. Podejrzewał, że chłopak jest zbyt rozkojarzony, by dostrzec podobieństwo z prostym wybiegiem, jaki mężczyzna zastosował wczorajszego wieczoru.  
Draco westchnął pod nosem, wiercąc się na fotelu i ostatecznie usadawiając się w jeszcze bardziej – na gust i zdrowy rozsądek Severusa – niewygodnej pozycji. Mężczyzna od kilkunastu minut próbował zignorować fakt, że chłopak wydaje się zupełnie nieobecny. Popołudnie znów spędził w lochach pochylony nad książkami, Severus mógł jednak przysiąc, że chłopak nie przeczytał ani linijki.  
Blondyn bez namysłu przesunął wieżę, ściągając z planszy białego gońca i tym samym udowadniając, że jest wciąż myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej.  
– Na Merlina, kim jest ta dziewczyna? Chyba będę musiał ją wydalić ze szkoły, żebyś wreszcie zaczął się koncentrować na grze – nie wspominając nauce!  
Draco mruknął coś niewyraźnie, pochylając się niżej nad planszą.  
– Słucham?  
– To... to _nie jest_ dziewczyna – powtórzył chłopak, a Severus z konsternacją stwierdził, że blondyn wyraźnie unika jego wzroku.  
– Nie dziewczyna? Może bogini? – zakpił, co jednak nie wywołało reakcji, więc próbował dalej z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Wija? Mówiłem ci przecież żebyś trzymał się z dala od Joanny D’Blanc. Nawet jeśli tylko jej babka była wiją, to i tak wystarczy żeby…  
Uparte milczenie chłopaka sprawiło, że w Severusie zaczął kiełkować lekki niepokój. Jeśli nie dziewczyna… może _kobieta_?  
– Jest starsza od ciebie? – Draco przesunął królową, ignorując jego słowa. Kiepski ruch, bardzo kiepski, właściwie stracił już całkiem szanse w tej rozgrywce.  
– Ktoś z kadry? Nie, w to bym nie uwierzył...  
Blondyn stężał, po czym wziął głębszy wdech i uniósł na niego udręczony wzrok.  
– To _chłopak_, Severusie.  
Mężczyzna zamrugał mimowolnie, zanim dotarł do niego sens tej wypowiedzi. Skinął lekko głową i bez słowa przesunął królową.  
– Szach – mruknął.  
Draco wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z dziwną intensywnością, więc mężczyzna poczuł się w obowiązku jednak jakoś skomentować jego wyznanie. Zmarszczył brwi, szukając odpowiednich słów, te jednak nie nadchodziły.  
– Czy naprawdę zawsze musisz rzucać sam sobie kłody pod nogi? – westchnął w końcu, pocierając skronie.  
Draco odchylił się w fotelu lekko zaskoczony. Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, nic jednak nie odpowiedział. Severus zmierzył go zmęczonym spojrzeniem.  
Powinien się tego spodziewać? Pewnie tak. Ale co mógł poradzić na to, że był ślepy na pewne rzeczy, że nie zawsze nadążał za społecznymi zmianami – że takie kwestie po prostu nie przychodziły mu do głowy?  
Westchnął ciężko, próbując sobie przypomnieć samego siebie mającego niespełna dwadzieścia lat – targanego emocjami, na które dziś zwyczajnie już by sobie nie pozwolił, przyjmującego każde niepowodzenie jako ostateczną porażkę, każdy przejaw odrzucenia jako zapowiedź wiecznej samotności.  
– Kto to? – zapytał, w głębi ducha licząc na to, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi.  
Chłopak poczerwieniał i bez słowa zaczął ustawiać figury do kolejnej rozgrywki.  
– Powiedziałeś mi tyle, możesz powiedzieć już wszystko, nie sądzisz? – westchnął Severus, czując, że jest na to wszystko _zdecydowanie_ za stary.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego z lekkim popłochem w oczach. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, blondyn przejęty i prawdopodobnie gotowy w każdej chwili bez słowa wyjść z pomieszczenia – Severus znał już to spojrzenie szarych oczu, które zwiastowało nagłą ucieczkę i wycofanie się z kontaktu – i on, skonsternowany, znużony, a jednak w jakimś stopniu zaintrygowany.  
– Harry – wychrypiał Draco, po czym odchrząknął cicho.  
– Harry jaki? Lightman? Ten z czwartego roku?  
– Harry Potter.  
Severus westchnął bezgłośnie. Chciał zapytać, którego Harry'ego Pottera Draco ma na myśli. Albo, czy się nie przejęzyczył. Czy nie ma gorączki. Jeszcze kilka innych pytań cisnęło mu się na wargi. Po chwili ciszy, jaka zapadła w gabinecie, powoli podniósł się bez słowa i ruszył w stronę komnat. Nie chciał, by młody Malfoy wyczytał z jego twarzy całą gamę sprzecznych emocji, których nie był w tej chwili w stanie ukryć. W progu obejrzał się na zgarbionego nad stolikiem chłopaka.  
– Na dziś wystarczy szachów. Lepiej pomyśl, co sknociłeś podczas tej partii. Ja... muszę jeszcze poprawić wypracowania.  
– Pomóc ci?  
Mężczyzna westchnął ponownie, słysząc mieszankę niepokoju i nadziei w głosie Draco, która zawsze sprawiała, że przystawał na chwilę i zaczynał ważyć własne słowa, by z rozpędu nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego mógłby później żałować.  
– Chodź.  
Zamiast do biurka, najpierw skierował się w stronę barku, skąd wyciągnął opróżnioną już do połowy butelkę szkockiej. Mógłby przysiąc, że gdy ostatnio trzymał ją w ręku, złotego płynu było znacznie więcej. Zapełnił jedną ze szklanek do połowy, a po chwili wahania, nalał też odrobinę do drugiej, którą bez słowa zostawił obok butelki. Usiadł ciężko przy biurku i zaczął wyciągać z teczki pliki pergaminów zapisanych różnymi krojami pisma.  
– Możesz spróbować z wypracowaniami drugiego roku – stwierdził, wyciągając jeden z plików w stronę chłopaka – Jeśli starczy ci cierpliwości.  
Draco skinął głową, odbierając papiery. W drugiej ręce trzymał szklankę ze swoją głodową porcją szkockiej. Usiadł ciężko w fotelu i zaczął pobieżnie przeglądać kartki.  
Severus przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z konsternacją.  
– Sądziłem, że go nienawidzisz.  
Draco uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego wyzywająco. Jego palce bezwiednie zacisnęły się na oparciu fotela.  
– Jak widać, to nie musi się wykluczać. Zresztą spójrz na siebie, sam nie możesz się zdecydować, co czujesz, ilekroć go widzisz.  
– Nie insynuujesz chyba, że...  
– Oczywiście, że nie, to by było obrzydliwe. – Draco wykrzywił się z niesmakiem. Severus również wykrzywił się nieznacznie, po czym zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej.  
– Ale ty nigdy... To znaczy – zawahał się, czując, że wychodzi prawdopodobnie na ostatniego idiotę. – Te wszystkie _żarty_, odkąd cię tutaj sprowadziłem...  
Do Draco najwyraźniej dotarło, co miał na myśli, bo nagle poczerwieniał i wyraźnie speszony odwrócił wzrok.  
– Daj spokój, Severusie.  
Mężczyzna tylko odchrząknął zakłopotany i sięgnął po pierwsze z brzegu wypracowanie poświęcone zastosowaniu eliksiru podpuszczkowego.  
Autor wywodu (któremu z resztą brakowało nieco ponad pół łokcia długości) miał wyraźne problemy z czytelnym pisaniem. Severus pochylił się, próbując odszyfrować kolejne wyrazy. Doprawdy, nie znosił tej pracy. Po chwili odchylił się na oparcie krzesła i spojrzał w stronę Draco.  
– Czy powinienem uraczyć cię jakąś przemową, zapewnić o tym, że to nic nie zmienia, jesteś akceptowany i tak dalej? – zapytał sceptycznie.  
– Na Boga, nie – Draco przewrócił oczami. – Szkocka całkowicie wystarczy.  
Severus skinął głową z pewną ulgą i powrócił do niewdzięcznego zajęcia.

##### listopad

Draco dał mu tego popołudnia znać, że wieczorem będzie zajęty i nie wpadnie na obiecaną wcześniej partię szachów. Ostatnio dopisywał mu dobry humor, z czego Severus wnioskował, że chłopak albo dał sobie spokój z Potterem (Merlinie, gdyby to mogła być prawda!), albo też...  
Severus wolał nie zastanawiać się, z kim i _czym_ Draco może być zajęty. Sama myśl o pewnych _ewentualnościach_ sprawiała, że lekko kręciło mu się w głowie. Najwygodniej było po prostu to zignorować. Draco był przecież już pełnoletni. Mógł robić, co mu się żywnie podoba i Severus nie musiał, a nawet – na szczęcie – nie powinien, wtykać nosa w jego sprawy. Nawet te związane z Harrym Potterem.  
Na Merlina, z Potterem. _W szkole_. Praktycznie nad jego głową. I on sam przyłożył do tego rękę... Że też wcześniej jej sobie nie uciął!  
Odganiając niepokojące obrazy, zaparzył filiżankę herbaty i usiadł ciężko w fotelu. Długą chwilę obserwował parę unoszącą się leniwie znad złotawej powierzchni, zanim pociągnął pierwszy łyk. Cóż, rzeczywiście wybrana przez Draco herbata smakowała dużo lepiej niż ta z torebki, którą Severus kupował z przyzwyczajenia już od wielu lat. Brakowało mu jednak charakterystycznego aromatu, jaki posiadała ta, którą częstowała go zawsze Minerwa. Przełknął kolejny łyk gorącego naparu i zmarszczył brwi. Chwilę jeszcze siedział bez ruchu, zanim zdecydował się podnieść. Odstawił filiżankę na stolik i ruszył ku drzwiom.  
Było już grubo po dziewiątej i wszystkie korytarze świeciły pustkami. Severus słyszał wyraźnie swoje kroki. Po kilku minutach marszu zatrzymał się przed dębowymi drzwiami i, nie czekając na nadejście wątpliwości, zapukał.  
Odczekał chwilę, przyglądając się własnym butom. W końcu drzwi uchyliły się, a stojąca za nimi Minerwa spojrzała na niego wyraźnie zaskoczona.  
– Severusie? Coś się stało? – spytała, ściągając z nosa okulary, których używała do czytania. Z pomieszczenia za jej plecami dobiegały ciche nuty melodii, którą mężczyzna słyszał już kiedyś w jej gabinecie.  
Przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
– Zastanawiałem się – zaczął, po czym zamilkł na moment pod jej czujnym, lekko kpiącym spojrzeniem. – Zastanawiałem się, co to za herbata, ta którą parzysz zawsze, gdy wpadam. Myślę, że mogę być od niej lekko uzależniony.  
Minerwa uniosła brwi jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona, po czym uśmiechnęła się w rozbawieniu. Severus westchnął z rezygnacją.  
– Poza tym zastanawiałem się, czy nie wpadłabyś na partyjkę szachów. Na przykład teraz.  
– Czy... mam zabrać ze sobą herbatę? – zaśmiała się Minerwa, odgarniając za ucho kosmyk włosów, który wysmyknął się z koka.  
– Nie, po prostu chodź. 

Severus przetarł zaspane oczy i wyszeptał hasło. Drzwi do gabinetu stanęły przed nim otworem, ukazując siedzącego przy stoliku Draco. Chłopak pochylał się nad jedną z ksiąg poświęconych warzeniu eliksirów, którą ułożył na planszy do szachów, uprzednio zgarnąwszy wszystkie figury na bok. Wyraźnie niezadowolone kotłowały się teraz jedna na drugiej, okładając się nawzajem kuksańcami, nie zważając nawet na kolor przeciwnika.  
– Jesteś wreszcie – rzucił Draco, nie odrywając oczu od drobnych notatek na jednym z marginesów. – Przyszedłem przed śniadaniem, ale cię nie było. Znowu. Na Merlina, naprawdę jesteś w stanie się odczytać?  
Severus zaglądnął mu przez ramię.  
– Przy dwukrotnym zmniejszeniu dawki i zwiększeniu częstotliwości aplikacji można uzyskać znacznie lepsze rezultaty – przeczytał na głos i ruszył ku swoim komnatom. Usłyszał, że chłopak zamyka książkę i podnosi się, by ruszyć za nim. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, jak blondyn szybko ściera z twarzy uśmiech pełen rozbawienia.  
– _Słucham_?  
– Nic nie mówiłem – wyszczerzył się Draco (nieco zbyt szeroko, jak na gust Severusa). Mistrz eliksirów zerknął na niego ponuro, czuł jednak, że dobry humor przebija zza jego spojrzenia, osłabiając nieco zamierzony efekt. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, po czym machnął ręką w bliżej niesprecyzowanym kierunku.  
– Uszczelniłem te pieprzone mury. Wreszcie przestanie nam wiać po karkach – mruknął, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała mieszanka zniecierpliwienia i wyraźnego zadowolenia z siebie. Opadł na fotel i bez oporów pociągnął dość odważny łyk złotego płynu ze szklanki stojącej obok karafki Severusa. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy na ten widok.  
– Uważaj na język – mruknął tylko z przyzwyczajenia, siadając na drugim fotelu.  
Rozglądnął się dookoła, gdyż nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy coś zmieniło się w jego komnatach i nie szło tu o dodatkowe rozkładane łóżko, którego wciąż nie wyniósł do schowka, czy koszule Draco regularnie zwisające z nieużywanego mebla, mimo że chłopak od dawna już mieszkał w południowym skrzydle.  
– Partyjkę szachów? – mruknął po chwili, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. Nie musiał patrzeć na Draco, by wiedzieć, że na tę propozycję przewraca oczami ze znużeniem. Ani słyszeć jego odpowiedzi, by wiedzieć, że zaraz wstanie i ruszy do gabinetu rozstawić figury na planszy. Nie musiał się też już dłużej zastanawiać – w pomieszczeniu było _przyjemnie_ ciepło.


End file.
